Chat:Morning Glories 28
Morning Glories Issue 28 Tinychat from June 26, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey: it begins 0002 caleb_bollenbacher: MAH FANDOM FRANS 0003 macey: hello, friends 0004 caleb_bollenbacher: (hi everyone) 0005 guest-534867 changed nickname to lara 0006 guest-534861 changed nickname to ewaldr 0007 brella: hello friends 0008 brella: mostly strangers 0009 jukite: (Hi people ^_^) 0010 kelso: Oh I'm just happy I didn't miss this like last time. 0011 lara: allo 0012 caseyballvins: Everyone else super stressed? (Hi) 0013 alison entered the room 0014 macey: so that was, very much so, an issue 0015 brella: im puttin the dis in distressed 0016 guest-534885 changed nickname to alison 0017 brella: YEAH YOU BET I GOT ISSUES 0018 brella: WITH THIS 0019 lara: issue 0020 khrystyanna entered the room 0021 guest-534894 entered the room 0022 guest-534897 entered the room 0023 macey: well at the very least we got tuna and melons 0024 caleb_bollenbacher: I got 99 problems and they are all feels about morning glories 0025 guest-534891 changed nickname to khrystyanna 0026 brella: that was the one ray of sunlight today 0027 macey: which, i swear to god, is probably the best thing that's happened in this comic 0028 brella: the melon-begun friendship between fortunato and hunter 0029 kelso: the melon thing? 0030 brella: crossing time and space to give melons and be friends 0031 brella: pass out in front of each other 0032 kelso: i want to know what kind of melon it was. 0033 caseyballvins: brotp 0034 brella: it looked like a watermelon 0035 kelso: looked like a small watermelon 0036 upguntha: MELON BOYYYYYY 0037 brella: let us examine this 0038 izzy: it was one of my melons 0039 macey: of course it's a WATERmelon he's a FISH 0040 caleb_bollenbacher: friendship melon 0041 kelso: this will be the main topic of discussion 0042 guest-534897 left the room 0043 brella: wow izzy calm down about ur melons 0044 upguntha: Tuna and melons 0045 kelso: oh my goodness 0046 lara: what can watermelons symbolize 0047 brella: an action-packed issue and all we can discuss are melons 0048 guest-534894 left the room 0049 macey: the melon wasn't very stressful 0050 lara: rebirth? death? destruction? 0051 kelso: all i think of is the rugrats episode where chuckie swallows the seed and angelica says it 0052 kelso: will grow in his stomach 0053 levoyageur: More puking! 0054 brella: im pretty sure the melon was just there because of descartes's dream 0055 macey: i mean, irina's about to kill ike, akiko is still missing, casey and/or hunter might be 0056 macey: about to die 0057 upguntha: I have to update my puke slide 0058 brella: stop 0059 macey: but tuna was smiling and he had a melon 0060 izzy: also casey died before 0061 caleb_bollenbacher: maybe it's all just a big leadup to a party 0062 izzy: so that was a thing 0063 guest-534933 entered the room 0064 lara: so much puke 0065 kelso: gosh why does everyone have to /die/ like all the time 0066 brella: right 0067 kelso: every issue 0068 brella: so unnecessary 0069 macey: gotta change my color too much red and blue and purple 0070 jmcculla: i wanna know where pamela came from and her role in the whole story 0071 macey: I STILL MISS PAMELA 0072 jmcculla: haven't seen her for many, many issues 0073 caseyballvins: I definitely felt like Irina told me to stop breathing as well in this issue 0074 brella: omg at least we can take comfort in the fact that ike's face appears undamaged 0075 upguntha: She's the headmaster 0076 jmcculla: ha haaa...macey and i are on the same page 0077 brella: PAMELA MAN 0078 caleb_bollenbacher: lol 0079 jmcculla: lol @ headmaster 0080 lara: can't scratch the moneymaker 0081 kelso: I AGREE WITH THE STATEMENT ABOUT IKE'S FACE 0082 caseyballvins: Brella has her priorities 0083 macey: what if pamela is the one who stops ike being executed 0084 brella: she's probably running underground escape tunnels for the goats 0085 kelso: That was a relief. 0086 brella: oh my god pamela is the hero 0087 brella: it was always pamela 0088 macey: she stops it by celebrating her woodrun win 0089 kelso: ... 0090 brella: ahahaha 0091 caseyballvins: Pamela is is just super commited to her role 0092 macey: she is getting a prize, and the prize is ike 0093 upguntha: Yassss Pam 4 all 0094 caleb_bollenbacher: hahaha pamela 0095 jmcculla: Pamela might be the mother of them all! 0096 brella: she will claim her trophy aka ike 0097 brella: YES MACEY 0098 macey: SEE WE'RE SHARING BRAINWAVES HERE 0099 brella: what if all of the characters 0100 caleb_bollenbacher: pamela is the human embodiment of the goat 0101 brella: are pamela in discuise 0102 brella: disguise* 0103 brella: i'm just saying 0104 macey: they don't know they're pamela yet 0105 macey: but they are 0106 brella: pamela is in all of us 0107 macey: when they unlock the true potential of their gifts they will all transform into pamela 0108 caleb_bollenbacher: Roy is really just some ancient god, and he becomes pamela because....Nick? little help? 0109 kelso: have you guys seen that tumblr post where everyone in the world is just a different 0110 kelso: reincarnation of you? 0111 macey: i've seen that thing on every website ever tbh 0112 brella: yes that is mg everyone is pamela 0113 kelso: that's what i couldn't stop thinking about 0114 upguntha: whereeeee 0115 guest-535002 entered the room 0116 jmcculla: who's gonna be the next Glory to die? Jun/Hisao? haven't seen a future-version of him yet. 0117 macey: tbh i have a feeling jade is the only glory who's gonna survive the whole story 0118 lara: we've only seen a future version of Jade, though, right? 0119 kelso: nooo hisao can't die. jun just did. 0120 macey: but NEXT......tbh.....would be hisao wouldn't it 0121 jukite: No..it'll be Ike 0122 caleb_bollenbacher: Pamela is Mystique 0123 brella: exactly why it's viable for him to die bc how can he go on without jun yknow 0124 macey: casey and hunter are our main characters and so much hitches on ike 0125 macey: and jade has to live 0126 kelso: i judt don't want guillaume to die 0127 joe_eisma entered the room 0128 kelso: wibbly wobbly timey wimey 0129 brella: man that last bit with the cylinder was like an 0130 macey: WHAT WAS UP WITH THE CAR ACCIDENT 0131 caseyballvins: I don't think being a main character is going to save anyone at this point 0132 brella: epic throwdown between the sacrificial lambs 0133 upguntha: Casey died mayve not maybe 0134 macey: did clarkson like...die to become casey again?? or something 0135 kelso: is zoe still dead? 0136 macey: ZOE'S ALWAYS DEAD 0137 brella: i assume she did macey? like that errant part of her was eradicated from the timeline 0138 brella: or w/e 0139 jmcculla: Zoe's dead. Nick said it himself. 0140 upguntha: she didn't die she had to live early 0141 lara: rest in small bloody pieces, Zoe 0142 jukite: LOL the last scene makes me think of "Momentum Defereed" from Fringe. I think Hodge hinted 0143 brella: zoe got a nice burial from the woodland creatures she's fine 0144 macey: nick and joe get frusturated when people ask them to bring zoe back at this point tbh 0145 jukite: future past Casey needed to eat it so young Casey wouldn't cause a paradox 0146 izzy: is it like einsteins dreams where there are a bunch of different timelines they just got 0147 upguntha: Resting next to Akikp 0148 izzy: shoved together 0149 macey: speaking of which, another issue without akiko 0150 lara: ah 0151 brella: omg maybe izzy 0152 macey: where is our precious angel child 0153 brella: comatose 0154 caseyballvins: Just because Zoe's dead doesn't mean her story is over. 0155 macey: (if anyone is a precious angel it's akiko) 0156 brella: and looking damn good while doing it 0157 guest-535002 left the room 0158 macey: brella are you ian now 0159 jmcculla: I wonder what kinda power Irina has. I see she has the same "power" as Casey 0160 brella: no i'm not ian i'm na 0161 kelso: I personally don't want Zoe back. She was my least favorite of the bunch. Always off killi 0162 jmcculla: Casey can tell people to do something and they do it 0163 guest-535020 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0164 brella: you know i find it interesting 0165 jmcculla: Irina has an army of guards now...she's done the same thing 0166 macey: JOE hello you made it 0167 joe_eisma: yo 0168 lara: Hodge said Irina was playing og 0169 brella: that casey's power is to look people in the eye and be able to tell them what to do 0170 lara: *god 0171 caleb_bollenbacher: Joe's in the house! 0172 brella: and her first line to hunter was "don't look at me" 0173 jmcculla: Hi Joe! 0174 brella: HELLO 0175 caseyballvins: You missed the melon talk Joe 0176 upguntha: EISMAAAA 0177 jukite: (Hi Joe ^_^. Great issue again) 0178 caleb_bollenbacher: FAB issue 0179 joe_eisma: haha the melon 0180 lara: hello 0181 macey: haha, i'm gonna ask nick about that melon 0182 brella: the melon pontification 0183 izzy: so she was gonna subconsciously tell him to fall in love with her 0184 newuser9427 entered the room 0185 izzy: mhm yup 0186 macey: the melon's really important 0187 joe_eisma: thanks, caleb 0188 guest-535056 changed nickname to newuser9427 0189 caleb_bollenbacher: I think the melon is the key to everything 0190 caseyballvins: Stressful issue more like it 0191 macey: and YES joe your art looked great but that's per the usual 0192 brella: the melon is the headmaster 0193 caleb_bollenbacher: hahahahaha 0194 upguntha: is ot cause he's sorta black 0195 macey: paul did awesome too 0196 brella: YEAH MAN the art was exceptionally gorgeous in this issue 0197 joe_eisma: that scene was originally written with akiko instead of fortunato 0198 joe_eisma: thanks, brella! 0199 upguntha: why the change 0200 jukite: (LOL and they just mentioned no Akiko this issue) 0201 brella: well it was nice to see fortunato smile even if it was just a dream sort of 0202 macey: REALLY? aww actually that would be cute too 0203 joe_eisma: no idea. probably because fortunato hadn't had much screentime 0204 jmcculla: one of my favorite lines of this issue 0205 izzy: cutie pie lil tuna 0206 brella: no one was breathing by that point anyway 0207 newuser9427 left the room 0208 macey: well akiko didn't appear at ALL excuse me 0209 newuser9427 entered the room 0210 caleb_bollenbacher: I loved that we finally got the "big book of answers". made me chuckle 0211 guest-535068 changed nickname to newuser9427 0212 jmcculla: ikr @brella 0213 joe_eisma: akiko is indisposed 0214 joe_eisma: haha yeah 0215 lara: dun dun dun 0216 macey: i couldn't believe you weren't kidding when you said it had all the answers 0217 macey: he had them! for a second! 0218 joe_eisma: yup 0219 brella: i was surprised that the book didn't just say "you're on your own loser" 0220 caleb_bollenbacher: I was on the verge of strangling hunter. "READ THE ANSWER BOOK FIRST, MAN" 0221 newuser9427 left the room 0222 jukite: Also, you guys do a great job delivering them trhough different chars 0223 brella: so close to omniscience and he THREW IT ALL AWAY 0224 jukite: and scenes 0225 caleb_bollenbacher: but seriously...don't let hunter die, ever 0226 jukite: kudos 0227 caseyballvins: I agree about your favourite line, Joe. It was definitely an amazing line 0228 lara: "Gary was here, Hunter is a loser!" 0229 brella: oh my god 0230 caleb_bollenbacher: Joe, if Nick tries to kill Hunter you gotta fillibuster that. All day if you have to 0231 newuser9427 entered the room 0232 guest-535083 changed nickname to newuser9427 0233 brella: high pitched keening noises re 0234 joe_eisma: hahaha 0235 upguntha: 12hr fillabuster 0236 joe_eisma: thanks, casey! 0237 macey: god hisao's missing too!! where are all these kiddos 0238 caleb_bollenbacher: I will bring you a back brace! 0239 brella: i would filibuster for hunter until kingdom come if necessary 0240 joe_eisma: i still think there will be a revolt if we ever kill hunter 0241 brella: i mean talking about him forever wouldn't be hard np 0242 jmcculla: What's with Hunter's little sparks of light after the "thunder"? 0243 caseyballvins: You are correct Joe 0244 invalid entered the room 0245 jmcculla: Is that the same stuff Jade saw in Issue #10? 0246 brella: oh my god speaking of those sparks of light the descartes homage was GREAT 0247 darrrrkvengeance entered the room 0248 macey: man i felt pretty bad for hunter this week. he's sick and hallucinating and then he sees 0249 guest-535101 changed nickname to invalid 0250 macey: the girl he likes about to...die or something 0251 joe_eisma: very astute observation, jmcculla 0252 caleb_bollenbacher: I couldn't help but think of the 'tiny ball of light' harry potter song from the Oscars 0253 macey: yo, bad day for hunter 0254 guest-535104 changed nickname to darrrrkvengeance 0255 upguntha: Hunter was gone with the wind fabulous 0256 jmcculla: Thanks Mr. Eisma! 0257 caleb_bollenbacher: lol 0258 caseyballvins: Does hunter ever have good days? 0259 brella: not if he dies first, macey 0260 caleb_bollenbacher: if hunter had a good day he would probably die 0261 caseyballvins: Hey brella what was that lovely statement you made about Hunter's punctuality? 0262 caleb_bollenbacher: that would be how it all ends 0263 brella: oh my god haha it was 0264 brella: hunter will always be too late 0265 lara: NO 0266 brella: /thumbs up 0267 macey: but it's never too late, friends 0268 macey: we have time travel 0269 brella: you never know man i just advise hunter to stay away from like 0270 caseyballvins: CAuse that's been successful so far? 0271 brella: enchantment under the sea dances 0272 alison: Man, I've always had a thought about Zoe killing people serving some purpose, and now we 0273 macey: at mga that would literally be under the sea 0274 brella: and crazy doctors who hit their heads on toilets 0275 macey: mass drowning fatalities 0276 upguntha: Nick loves his car crasjes 0277 alison: have Casey possibly killing her errant self. 0278 alison: So what if killing > getting rid of errant, strayed timelines? 0279 caleb_bollenbacher: it all goes back to the prom thing...that's GOTTA be upcoming 0280 izzy: p sure that back in time casey is actually jade's mom 0281 darrrrkvengeance: so what did i miss? did everyone figure the book out aready? ;) 0282 lara: @alison- whoa 0283 izzy: plot twist 0284 brella: izzy wahghh 0285 macey: haha, figuring out morning glories, haha 0286 macey: that's hilarious. 0287 brella: funny joke 0288 brella: you tell funny joke 0289 caleb_bollenbacher: it's funny because...it's morning glories 0290 kelso: jade is everyone's mom. that's why she knew what hunter's mom said to him. 0291 brella: more like mourning glories at this point 0292 kelso: timey wimey 0293 caseyballvins: brella please 0294 darrrrkvengeance: i wonder whether Hunter's presence at the Cylinder is related to why Hodge wanted him 0295 darrrrkvengeance: in the cave in 13 0296 jukite: His robot bad-ness 0297 macey: future jade was being a great fake mom until she /lead hunter to his death/ 0298 brella: was he even actually THERE-there or was he just seeing it 0299 jukite: and maybe keep him from Irina 0300 kelso: so that he wouldn't be there to stop casey... 0301 macey: it seemed like he was still dreaming until he saw casey?? 0302 jmcculla: When Casey touched the rotator it reminded me of Akiko being touched by David 0303 brella: i love that he actually called her "future jade" too 0304 jmcculla: Has anybody figure out who David IS yet? 0305 macey: it's her official canon name now 0306 jmcculla: Maybe that's why Zoe died...because she knew who he was 0307 izzy: wasn't he in the future though? like when the school had been destroyed and all crumbled. 0308 kelso: some people think david is ike 0309 macey: david is a wonderful young man with lots of ideas and talents 0310 caleb_bollenbacher: ooooh...that's interesting 0311 brella: both zoe and akiko know who david is hmm 0312 macey: however he can only use them to kill people 0313 izzy: and then all of the sudden he was in the same timeline as casey 0314 joe_eisma: there's a very interesting plot point for david next issue 0315 caleb_bollenbacher: I CANT WAIT 0316 macey: OOOH 0317 brella: aaaah hooray for david 0318 macey: yay, davey 0319 kelso: YES finally some more david! 0320 brella: at last. 0321 jmcculla: More David??? YES!!! 0322 brella: /wipes proud tear 0323 caseyballvins: David is everyone's favourite character 0324 kelso: i feel like I should read up on David's role in the bible. 0325 macey: does he finally make a friend 0326 caleb_bollenbacher: David is like the Legion of MGA 0327 brella: david is like the shark in jaws. he wants to make friends but instead there's always blood 0328 kelso: he brought down goliath and became king but that's all i remember atm 0329 caleb_bollenbacher: omg...legion's name is david too 0330 macey: david was a great king after he slayed goliath 0331 macey: he had some trouble with a rebellious son, his other more famous son became king after and 0332 brella: in the bible david also wrote a lot of the book of psalms i think 0333 caseyballvins: Woo more bible references 0334 macey: wrote a ton of poems 0335 brella: from which "the sorrows of death encompassed me" comes 0336 kelso: he wrote a toooon of psalms. 0337 macey: yep, biblical david wrote psalms 0338 brella: idk it's been a while since my bible interpretation class 0339 darrrrkvengeance: yay for more David! more Pamela too, i hope. 0340 jukite: The problem is David isn't necc. related to Abraham the same way Ike is (biblically) 0341 joe_eisma: pamela gets to be a cover girl next issue! 0342 lara: work it 0343 jmcculla: David could be the Headmaster lol 0344 joe_eisma: god we got so many requests for that 0345 upguntha: is the sorrow of death this book's rain of casthemere 0346 caleb_bollenbacher: man, these variant covers have been SWEET 0347 alison: Medieval people used David a lot as a symbol of being a good leader, which I feel might be 0348 alison: relevant because of the monastery. 0349 jukite: Although, Abraham is hiw ancestor, so maybe Gribbs reference was more metaphoracle 0350 jmcculla: I have a love/hate/confusing relationship with Pamerla 0351 jmcculla: **Pamela 0352 izzy: is abraham even actually ike's dad or did he just like 0353 izzy: adopt him 0354 lara: who knows 0355 caleb_bollenbacher: he spawned him 0356 izzy: bc that guy gets around a lot 0357 kelso: they look alike to me 0358 brella: they look way too alike to not be related 0359 alison: they look alike, yeah 0360 macey: ike looks so much like abe they can't not be related 0361 caleb_bollenbacher: i think the family resemblance is too strong for them to not be blood relatives 0362 brella: both assholes, both handsome 0363 kelso: plus they have the same tendencies 0364 jukite: I think with the Biblical reference, yeah they're related. plus the way he trears him 0365 caseyballvins: Abraham has a lot of time on his hands 0366 izzy: but ike and ian and hunter all look alike to me 0367 joe_eisma: i think we've established abraham is a horn dog 0368 caleb_bollenbacher: tho I say the same thing IRL and am wrong all the time... 0369 lara: my mom works with a guy who has 22 kids with 14 women so 0370 caseyballvins: wow 0371 lara: Abraham may be in the same boat 0372 kelso: not too much time. ike was pretty much abandoned growing up. 0373 invalid left the room 0374 caleb_bollenbacher: lol Joe, can that be a blurb for the next trade? 0375 joe_eisma: hunter and ike aren't related. hunter's a big nosed ginger. haha 0376 jmcculla: Yeah, Abraham wanted to sleep with a "six year-old" Casey lol 0377 brella: man at girl scout camp there was a song we had to sing called "abraham" 0378 brella: nobody hated any song 0379 brella: more than that song 0380 joe_eisma: and ian's a buck toothed brit 0381 macey: yeah i'm expecting at least one other kid to be abraham's tbh 0382 brella: abraham just can't win 0383 izzy: he's a brit?!?! 0384 macey: a centric issue on ian's teeth 0385 brella: I LOVE HUNTER AND HIS DUMB BIG ROUND NOSE 0386 macey: let's have it 0387 caleb_bollenbacher: Abraham needs to take a chill pill 0388 joe_eisma: haha 0389 izzy: wow i need to pay more attention 0390 brella: ian's teeth for headmaster 0391 caseyballvins: Hodge's nose looks a lot like hunter's 0392 macey: ian's teeth have a crush on akiko's teeth, obviously 0393 kelso: they've been running the show all along! 0394 izzy: i think that hunter 0395 brella: yes it does maria 0396 izzy: is casey's son 0397 izzy: with tom 0398 macey: HODGE AND HUNTER HAVE THE SAME NOSE AND EYES. i need to point that out. 0399 brella: omfg 0400 caseyballvins: Izzy noooo 0401 macey: how about 0402 macey: time travel 0403 brella: DO YOU REALLY MACEY DO YOU REALLY NEED TO REMIND ME 0404 joe_eisma: haha i can explain hodge's nose 0405 caleb_bollenbacher: I just want EVERYONE to read this so the headmaster identity jokes catch on more 0406 jmcculla: Question 0407 joe_eisma: she's based on jennifer grey from dirty dancing before she had her nose job 0408 izzy: what if hodge is hunter but post surgery 0409 brella: mysteries of mg 0410 izzy: omg 0411 caleb_bollenbacher: it totally looks like her! 0412 caseyballvins: IZZY 0413 brella: get out izzy oh my god 0414 jmcculla: ...in issue 28, is this happening before or after? 0415 caleb_bollenbacher: i always thought she looked jennifer grey-y 0416 macey: i can't believe noses have explanations in this comic 0417 brella: everything happens for a reason 0418 caseyballvins: So their noses are just conviently similar? 0419 brella: even noses 0420 joe_eisma: hodge has lots of floral dresses 0421 joe_eisma: haha 0422 macey: jmcculla 0423 caseyballvins: So much floral 0424 brella: flowers are everywhere in hodge's life i guess 0425 jmcculla: aha...floral dresses would make sense, being that it's entitled "Morning Glories" l 0426 joe_eisma: yes just convienence 0427 jmcculla: **lol 0428 brella: thank god 0429 caseyballvins: Okay, I just had the biggest sigh 0430 jmcculla: i know right @macey 0431 brella: i feel as though a tremendous weight has just been lifted off my shoulders 0432 caseyballvins: Right brella? 0433 brella: but im still hyperventilating in general so i guess it doesn't make much difference 0434 izzy: tom is coming back though!!! his impact is not over!!!!! screams!!! 0435 caseyballvins: agreed 0436 macey: i am seriously expecting somebody to secretly be somebody else's parent, though. 0437 brella: oh my god i was reading 28 in the post office this morning waiting for my passport 0438 macey: at some point. it's gonna happen. 0439 brella: i think i freaked out the old ladies behind me in line 0440 caleb_bollenbacher: i just hope hunter and casey aren't related 0441 caleb_bollenbacher: then I would feel very awkward 0442 jukite: Yeah,,makes the attraction weird 0443 caleb_bollenbacher: because THAT SHIP IS SAILING 0444 brella: past the ship point of no return 0445 upguntha: bazinga 0446 joe_eisma: man if we put hunter and casey together, it's ross and rachel all over again 0447 caleb_bollenbacher: yup. it's like the titanic of ships, minus he iceberg thing 0448 brella: casey/hunter more like me crying on the floor 0449 jukite: LOL 0450 caleb_bollenbacher: and that's a problem...why? 0451 caseyballvins: me too brella 0452 jmcculla: If Abraham's behavior is any indication, I'm sure he's got kids all over campus! 0453 brella: oh my god @ ross/rachel 0454 macey: every ship in this series that may be canon, me crying on the floor 0455 caleb_bollenbacher: ROSS AND RACHEL ARE THE HEADMASTER 0456 brella: THEY WERE ON A BREAK because the world was being destroyed and stuff 0457 joe_eisma: friends got worse after ross and rachel! 0458 kelso: "we had a date, hunter" 0459 caleb_bollenbacher: hahah 0460 kelso: "THEY WERE ON A BREAK" 0461 macey: like to be honest there is not a single happy couple 0462 caleb_bollenbacher: ok yeah, that's a valid point 0463 izzy: omg 0464 macey: the blevinses were happy but they're DEAD 0465 izzy: i think the titanic just hit 0466 caleb_bollenbacher: but they were end game. i would be ok with casey and hunter together just at the end 0467 brella: don't you say a word to me, izzy 0468 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, Hunter/Casey is a boring couple. Hiseo/Pamela on the other hand... 0469 joe_eisma: you just kill the tension. the 'will they or won't they' is more fun 0470 brella: true ^ 0471 caleb_bollenbacher: truth 0472 jukite: sometimes 0473 caseyballvins: "fun" 0474 macey: joe didn't you say you wanted to draw a romance comic one day 0475 caleb_bollenbacher: i feel like that's the basic fabric of....all things ever 0476 brella: jeff/britta flashbacks 0477 izzy: hisao/guillaume that's what i want 0478 macey: are we gettin any more romance any time soon 0479 jmcculla: Who's the suit of Issue One, Page One??? Never forget... 0480 joe_eisma: i did and i am! 0481 caseyballvins: Oh exciting! 0482 macey: IM HAPPY FOR YOU 0483 caleb_bollenbacher: yay! 0484 kelso: Ike and Jade tho...still my otp. 0485 izzy: actually more guillaume in general tbh 0486 izzy: oh that's awesome!!! 0487 macey: art monster, right? 0488 caleb_bollenbacher: more Eisma arts ftw! 0489 jmcculla: Might be Hunter... 0490 joe_eisma: jmcculla--i'm glad you remembered that. might come up again 0491 kelso: And Hisao/Guillaume in close 2nd! 0492 leanne entered the room 0493 joe_eisma: yup, art monster 0494 darrrrkvengeance: Hiseo, Guillame, AND Pamela. time travel back to San Francisco in the 70s. 0495 caleb_bollenbacher: i'm excited for that one 0496 caleb_bollenbacher: when's the release again? looks sweet 0497 upguntha: He's library guy 0498 ewaldr left the room 0499 ewaldr entered the room 0500 guest-535287 changed nickname to leanne 0501 guest-535296 changed nickname to ewaldr 0502 macey: what's up with library guy 0503 izzy: ike's real dad 0504 brella: as an aside can i just say the philip k. dick reference was aces all around 0505 macey: obviously he's related to hunter somehow 0506 brella: do hunters dream of electric sheep 0507 macey: (ben...jamin??) 0508 brella: no they dream of melons 0509 joe_eisma: art monster is out on halloween 0510 jukite: LOL 0511 leanne: heyy 0512 caleb_bollenbacher: i'll see it there... 0513 macey: they dream of tuna and melons 0514 macey: i bet nick switched it to tuna just to make fun of our tuna jokes 0515 leanne: hunters dream of caseys 0516 brella: shhhhhshdhfhh 0517 caseyballvins: Breathe brella 0518 leanne: hey okay i was talking to macey earlier about 0519 brella: i can't 0520 leanne: this 0521 tori entered the room 0522 brella: anymorwe 0523 leanne: but like 0524 leanne: with the descartes reference 0525 jmcculla: Is it just me or was the coloring and shadows SUPER polished with #28? 0526 caseyballvins: I've got you, babe, just breathe 0527 leanne: descartes was famous for like disregarding all former notions and ideas 0528 jmcculla: art has always been stellar, but 28 was something special 0529 leanne: and instead building on nothing in essense 0530 caleb_bollenbacher: yeah i thought the same thing re 0531 macey: yeah paul's getting used to joe's lines now. looks stellar 0532 leanne: (we got a new colorist) 0533 darrrrkvengeance: so is Casey -- or at least one Casey -- in the cave the entire time from 13 to 27? 0534 caseyballvins: Already stated, but damn the art this issue was amazing 0535 joe_eisma: thanks! paul really rocked the colors on this one. he had more time than he did on 27 0536 leanne: and i think maybe that's what hunter 0537 leanne: is supposed to do too 0538 leanne: like he's supposed to destroy everything old 0539 jmcculla: coloring was great 0540 leanne: and rebuild the new 0541 leanne: so that it's not tainted with the past 0542 leanne: or maybe that's something he already did 0543 leanne: idk just food for thought, haha 0544 joe_eisma: current plan is for alex to be back for 30 0545 jmcculla: the whole series is like a timeline of art progression 0546 lara: hmm 0547 macey: that doesn't help anyone against the hunter-is-headmaster theory huh 0548 joe_eisma: and we'll see if he wants to do the double shipping issues 0549 leanne: my eighth grade philosophy iS USEFUL!! 0550 joe_eisma: aww 0551 nick entered the room 0552 macey: OH MY GOD YEAH joe how the hell are you gonna do four issues in two months?? 0553 caleb_bollenbacher: alex for prez 0554 alison: I'm super excited about the double shipped issues! 0555 jmcculla: i can't wait to see what #100 the finale is gonna look like! 0556 caleb_bollenbacher: isn't it going past #100 now? 0557 joe_eisma: well the deal nick and i made for those issues was they had to be shorter. haha 0558 jmcculla: ...wait, the plan is still 100 issues, right? 0559 guest-535329 changed nickname to nick 0560 macey: nick! you made it, hooray 0561 caleb_bollenbacher: i thought nick said it would go a little longer 0562 nick: hey all 0563 jukite: hey, I'll take shorter character issues for twice a month 0564 caleb_bollenbacher: NICK! I HAVE QUESTIONS! AND YOU ROCK 0565 izzy: same 0566 leanne: HI NICK 0567 guest-535350 entered the room 0568 izzy: hello!! 0569 jmcculla: How's it going Nick... *salute* 0570 jukite: (Hi nick ^_^) 0571 caleb_bollenbacher: @Nick, I just finished Carnivale after reading you watched it. ARE CASEY AND HUNTER AVATAR 0572 khrystyanna left the room 0573 caleb_bollenbacher: I kept getting a similar vibe in this issue, them being guided by forces to cross paths 0574 leanne: oh hey side note is anyone besides macey reading east of west 0575 brella: i can't get. casey/hunter rachel/ross parallels out of my head thanks joe eisma 0576 guest-535371 entered the room 0577 joe_eisma: haha 0578 newuser9427 left the room 0579 leanne: i read the first issue a while ago it's really good hickman is so gr9 0580 caseyballvins: I feel like I should watch friends now 0581 guest-535350 left the room 0582 guest-535311 changed nickname to tori 0583 brella: if you haven't seen friends you haven't lived u feel me 0584 nick: carnivale definitely was an influence on the book 0585 caseyballvins: I really want to 0586 caleb_bollenbacher: I'm seeing that now. And I love it 0587 guest-535380 entered the room 0588 caseyballvins: but like, when do I have the time? 0589 caleb_bollenbacher: Can you elaborate? Or is that too spoiler-y 0590 betoo entered the room 0591 macey: nick i need to thank you for fortunato with the melon. it's my new favorite thing. 0592 kelso: if i could only watch one tv show for the rest of my life, it'd be friends. 0593 caseyballvins: The melon! 0594 caleb_bollenbacher: I am dedicated enough to watch 24 hours of telivision for morning glories hints lol 0595 guest-535371 left the room 0596 kelso: oh the melon. the melon of friendship. 0597 guest-535383 changed nickname to betoo 0598 caleb_bollenbacher: I ship the melon. And everyone. 0599 macey: that was the first thing we talked about today. the melon. we talked about it for awhile 0600 upguntha: Melonato 0601 brella: so no one told you school was gonna be this way 0602 betoo left the room 0603 brella: he's not fortunato 0604 brella: he is melon lord 0605 kelso: the melon is now the fandom bicycle 0606 nick: i knew the melon would be a hit 0607 kelso: like the dick grayson of morning glories 0608 joe_eisma: haha 0609 caseyballvins: It was the biggest hit 0610 jmcculla: Gotta commend you Nick Spencer for creating dialogue that intelligent ppl can appreciate! 0611 upguntha: lmao 0612 brella: the melon is my favorite character 0613 macey: seriously all everyone has said to me today was "FORTUNATO AND MELONS" 0614 jmcculla: I'm sure some will read and say "I know some of those words"... 0615 brella: YEAH LIKE I FINISHED IT and stood there in shock and just whispered "melons" 0616 jmcculla: Kudos to you sir! 0617 leanne: i really like the dialogue too bc like it's good for smart people but not too smart that l 0618 leanne: dumb people like me cant understand hahaha 0619 brella: oh man yeah the descartes stuff was great great great 0620 ggori entered the room 0621 caseyballvins: That was done amazingly 0622 lara: i don't catch a lot of the pop culture references 0623 guest-535380 left the room 0624 guest-535410 changed nickname to ggori 0625 lara: haha 0626 izzy: i'm dumb though i didn't understand any of it 0627 jmcculla: Fortunato & Melons...sounds like a t-shirt idea haha 0628 brella: je pense, donc je lis morning glories 0629 caseyballvins: I know a little about descartes but I was never lost, kudos 0630 caseyballvins: BRELLA 0631 leanne: descartes is recognized as like 0632 darrrrkvengeance: with Hawkeye 11 being all from the pov of Pizza Dog, we should have a MG issue that's all 0633 leanne: father of mod philosophy 0634 darrrrkvengeance: from the point of view of the melon 0635 brella: descartes basically invented modern philosophy 0636 alison: I think therefore I am etc. 0637 leanne: "i think, therefore i am" 0638 joe_eisma: nick's panel description for jade's descartes speech 0639 leanne: but then he went a little iffy 0640 leanne: and said basically like 0641 macey: yes. melon issue. we don't get a tuna issue, we get a melon issue 0642 ggori left the room 0643 leanne: he believes in god 0644 brella: we had to read so much of him in my french philosophy class jfc 0645 carmen entered the room 0646 jmcculla: That's another cool thing about this series 0647 macey: of him carrying around the melon, being nice to the melon 0648 leanne: and that belief is basically "divine" 0649 leanne: and therefore it must exist 0650 jmcculla: if u don't understand a reference, Nick makes you wanna research it 0651 guest-535431 changed nickname to carmen 0652 leanne: even though not all thoughts exist 0653 macey: leanne 0654 leanne: hahahaha 0655 guest-534933 left the room 0656 guest-535434 entered the room 0657 leanne: he didnt really clarify what constitutes 0658 caseyballvins: Can we just appreciate half to conversation was philosphy, half was melons 0659 leanne: as "divine" though 0660 ashley entered the room 0661 leanne: so scholars like 0662 leanne: crticize him for his second point 0663 leanne: but praise him for the first one "think therefore i am" 0664 upguntha: why das the akiko switch made 0665 caleb_bollenbacher: Nick can you discuss the faith of any of the characters? Obviously there are signficant 0666 leanne: but yeah the whole like "destroy the old thoughts to create new foundations for thought" 0667 caleb_bollenbacher: ties to religion in this mythology 0668 leanne: really could apply to hunter imo 0669 guest-535437 changed nickname to ashley 0670 arashan entered the room 0671 jmcculla: Just for the record, the first line of the issue is "Twelve Years." 0672 jmcculla: That really is a long time! 0673 guest-535455 changed nickname to arashan 0674 leanne: poor casey though 0675 leanne: it's like narnia hahah she has to live to adulthood twice 0676 jmcculla: I know right @leanne 0677 lara: over a decade pretending to be someone else 0678 guest-535467 entered the room 0679 macey: it's gonna be so awkward when she goes back to classes 0680 kelso: makes me think about how old everyone at that school REALLY is.... 0681 caseyballvins: Casey's life just destresses me so much 0682 macey: and when hunter crushes on her it must make her feel real skeevy 0683 arashan left the room 0684 caseyballvins: *stresses 0685 leanne: i feel like hunter's crush on her in general 0686 leanne: is kinda skeevy hahahah 0687 kelso: especially when she was in a serious relationship with someone else 0688 leanne: BUT THAT'S ME NO SHIP HATE SORYR 0689 izzy: but she went back to 16 year old casey didn't she?! 0690 caseyballvins: Yes 0691 jmcculla: well, after the abraham/casey dinner, she said "i'm as old as your son"...six years old 0692 macey: not in her HEAD 0693 caseyballvins: Just physically 0694 leanne: oh hey i have like 0695 jmcculla: in issue # 26 0696 leanne: a couple of timeline theories i'll publish in a few mins 0697 darrrrkvengeance: well, the Casey that emerges from the cave seems to have additional knowledge, 0698 macey: like she's a ~29 year old in a 16 year old body 0699 macey: from what i can tell? 0700 darrrrkvengeance: but is she actually 12 years older. i didn't think so 0701 alison: Mentally. 0702 leanne: that sucks so badly 0703 darrrrkvengeance: like when she's in the Cave from 13 to 27 she's not in time and space 0704 brella: descartes may have believed in god but i think he believed that 0705 brella: all of god's creations were their own agents, bascially 0706 brella: their own gods in a way 0707 brella: because they were self-aware 0708 brella: but i might be remembering this wrong 0709 caleb_bollenbacher: they were AVATARA 0710 lara: they were meta 0711 leanne: yeah tbh i'm not 100% sure on my stuff either hahahaha 0712 izzy: or that whole time travel thing was an out of body experience and she was in the cave the 0713 brella: sorry i know we finished talking about that like an hour ago 0714 izzy: whole time 0715 macey: it turns out mg is one big philosophical commentary 0716 izzy: so she'd have the memories but not the development 0717 brella: but descartes believed that even though god created man, man had absolute freedom 0718 jmcculla: Speaking of the cave...i still wanna know what the shadows were doing behind ike & jade 0719 leanne: oh random but 0720 brella: making out 0721 leanne: i feel like casey vs irina 0722 lara: heh 0723 leanne: kind of feels like 0724 leanne: us vs ussr 0725 leanne: hahaha because like both of them use underhanded methods 0726 leanne: but casey puts up a lot more like 0727 leanne: "morally superior" front 0728 leanne: idk maybe it's just me meh 0729 jmcculla: lol @ making out 0730 guest-535434 left the room 0731 leanne: (PLUS IRINA IS UKRANIAN SO FORMER USSR JUST SAYIN) 0732 izzy: i didn't get that at all but 0733 darrrrkvengeance: Irina time traveled into the body of the Ukranian dude who beat Federer @ Wimbleton today 0734 jmcculla: Any guesses on what 8 0735 macey: god, i'm sure those shadows made out at least once 0736 macey: when they weren't looking 0737 leanne: it was part of the code 0738 leanne: that hunter rattled off 0739 brella: i still can't fathom what that code that hunter said wa 0740 brella: i thought maybe with bringing descartes in 0741 darrrrkvengeance: "Stop breathing. Hit that unforced error wide." 0742 jmcculla: along with binary code 0743 brella: they would be coordinates or something 0744 brella: but no there is an odd number 0745 macey: morning glories's alternate title should be "everything happens so much" 0746 macey: can that be the title of an arc 0747 leanne: hahhaha 0748 jukite: I looked at decoding it but I couldn't find a pattern that made sense 0749 caseyballvins: Or another title "so that just happened" 0750 leanne: i think nick or joe actually mentioned that most of it CANT be decoded?? 0751 upguntha: You would think that Julie would recongnize Jade if they were in the same schoo; 0752 leanne: oh also @jmcculla 813 is the sign on the door 0753 leanne: that casey was in 0754 jukite: And no major gemattria/numerolgy references 0755 macey: yeah i think nick said that you can't decode it 0756 leanne: when she did her DARAMOUNT CHANGE OF DOOM 0757 macey: upguntha 0758 joe_eisma: i dunno--jade wears a ton of makeup at 16. she's more normal looking in the future. haha 0759 macey: perhaps...the next generation of special kids was suppoused to be at mga? 0760 macey: ie. people like julie? and that's why irina says they don't belong here 0761 jmcculla: which door? 0762 leanne: omg the next generation 0763 brella: casey's hotel room 0764 leanne: omg star trek 0765 leanne: okay sorry 0766 leanne: yeah where casey put black dye in her hair 0767 brella: those are the first three numbers in his 0768 leanne: does her husband just think her hair is dyed or ?? 0769 jmcculla: oh yea...i remember that. i thought that was clever.... 0770 brella: number string too 0771 brella: in the tower of babel 0772 jmcculla: ...like the number 101 showing up throughout the Matrix Trilogy 0773 macey: she does seem to keep a lot from tom, he might not even know 0774 macey: he sure doesn't know her real name is casey 0775 guest-535566 entered the room 0776 leanne: yeah we mentioned that we just cant decode that 0777 brella: stupid 813 giving me freaking heart attacks whenever it shows up 0778 macey: and that she's a time traveler and stuff 0779 brella: ofc he doesn't 0780 ewaldr left the room 0781 brella: poor tom 0782 jmcculla: How long before "813" becomes more famous than "420" 0783 jmcculla: ...won't take long, I'm sure! 0784 caseyballvins: 813 is the new 16, brella 0785 macey: you know, i think that hip 50's guy changing tunes 0786 darrrrkvengeance: probably wrong, but i was thinking the 813... is just a set value that collapses the wave 0787 brella: i feel kinda bad for him like his girlfriend just got into a car accident maybe 0788 brella: MARIA DON'T EVEN GO THERE 0789 macey: is tied with melon tuna as my favorite. 0790 darrrrkvengeance: function. so if any other people or things are quantumly entangled with hunter 0791 caseyballvins: hahahahah 0792 macey: such a hip dude 0793 darrrrkvengeance: the duality/multiplicity also resolves 0794 joe_eisma: i love 50s greaser dude! 0795 joe_eisma: i told nick not to kill him immediately 0796 nick: heh 0797 macey: do you know if he's keeping that promise, joe- 0798 leanne: who was hip 50's guy?? 0799 macey: SHIT 0800 leanne: i dont remember him 0801 upguntha: exactly if it's not them where did these kids come from 0802 macey: leanne, in the time travel sequence paralleling 13 0803 leanne: macey your dedication to background characters omfg 0804 caseyballvins: When we got the flashes of different scenes 0805 leanne: OHHgo 0806 leanne: omg he was cute 0807 leanne: wait no im thinking of 0808 leanne: copy machine dude 0809 brella: @lara 0810 brella: what could it mean 0811 caleb_bollenbacher: 50s greaser dude is.... 0812 caleb_bollenbacher: THE HEADMASTER? 0813 macey: a lot of old characters were back! library dude, too 0814 jess entered the room 0815 macey: what's up with that guy 0816 caseyballvins: the greaser was with the juke box 0817 upguntha: Could Julie=Hunter 0818 jmcculla: I'm sure Hunter will be glad when he can change his shirt... 0819 brella: yeah!! i gues 50s greaser dude was keepin 50s waitress company or something 0820 guest-535566 left the room 0821 brella: hey now bloody shirts are very popular in toronto 0822 brella: is that... where he's from... i cannot remember 0823 caseyballvins: As a torontonian, it's all the rage here 0824 upguntha: Most likley to succed = made for great things 0825 caleb_bollenbacher: yeah hunter is canadian 0826 macey: at this point the whole cast needs food and a shower and a nap 0827 brella: canada. mooses. that is the extent of my knowledge 0828 macey: somebody draw hunter riding a moose 0829 caseyballvins: Eating poutine 0830 leanne: and watching hocky 0831 guest-535599 changed nickname to jess 0832 leanne: chokey 0833 macey: that's his gift, he tames the canadian animals 0834 joe_eisma: alex would totally draw this 0835 leanne: HOKEY 0836 jess: helo friends 0837 leanne: i cant spell omfg 0838 philmaira entered the room 0839 leanne: hockey 0840 macey: yes let's get alex to draw all these things 0841 leanne: alexs drawings are so gr9 0842 leanne: hi jessica 0843 caseyballvins: Wearing a beaver hats 0844 caseyballvins: *hat 0845 lacracha_mance entered the room 0846 guest-535617 changed nickname to philmaira 0847 macey: melon king tuna, moose hunter, the cloaks 0848 nick: zoembie was amazing 0849 page entered the room 0850 caleb_bollenbacher: haha yes it was 0851 macey: alex is an untapped talent. get him to draw comic 0852 joe_eisma: zoembie was awesome 0853 guest-535629 changed nickname to page 0854 upguntha: Zoebie was awesome 0855 jmcculla: Zoembie WAS pretty cool! 0856 brella: yeah hunter has deep connections with the creatures of the canadian forest 0857 macey: maybe...alex can draw the inevitable pamela issue?? 0858 brella: mooses. ducks i guess 0859 brella: more mooses 0860 joe_eisma: yeah he should just draw a few pages and let me kick back and drink gin & tonics 0861 jess: meese 0862 upguntha: don't get me started on Pam and Roy 0863 caseyballvins: Beavers 0864 caseyballvins: geese 0865 brella: yeah those too 0866 brella: bacon 0867 brella: bacon's not an animal but 0868 leanne: I MISS PAM AND ROY 0869 jmcculla: I can't WAIT to see Pamela again...and I have no idea why! 0870 brella: canada 0871 caleb_bollenbacher: omg...Pam and Roy from the office...Pam and Roy in MGA??? 0872 caseyballvins: MAPLE SYRUP 0873 macey: alex is the only guest artist i would ever accept on mg 0874 brella: hunter is really gonna need to drown his sorrows in maple syrup after this tbh 0875 jmcculla: What if Pamela and David had a baby...WHOOOAAA 0876 philmaira: Isn't Pamela the headmaster? 0877 caseyballvins: Right though 0878 caleb_bollenbacher: David is the headmaster...and he's just trolling everyone 0879 guest-535623 changed nickname to lacracha_mance 0880 page: Nah, it's actually Roy. 0881 macey: someday i'll compilate all the headmaster suggestions from the chat 0882 guest-535656 entered the room 0883 page: The whole goat thing is a front. 0884 macey: and you'll all just stare 0885 brella: you know i miss gribbs closeups 0886 guest-535656 left the room 0887 brella: just putting that out there 0888 brella: r.i.p. ridiculous gribbs faces 0889 macey: GRIBBS WAS BACK FOR A MINUTE 0890 joe_eisma: heh 0891 brella: VERY TRUE 0892 macey: all bummed out because he's dead as shit 0893 brella: but it was not a closeup alas 0894 brella: yeah thanks for that ike 0895 brella: now hes reduced to wearing a robe 0896 brella: guarding melons 0897 macey: gribbs wasn't that cool himself, but his faces were. 0898 tori left the room 0899 brella: indeed 0900 upguntha: he wasn't making his creeper face 0901 caseyballvins: I have a toronto question, Nick and Joe, either of you ever live here? 0902 lara left the room 0903 guest-535677 entered the room 0904 caleb_bollenbacher: I think the headmaster compilation would have to include...everyone 0905 caseyballvins: Cause the toronto jokes are spot on 0906 guest-535677 left the room 0907 macey: so does future jade hang out with the cloaks sometimes? know them or anything? 0908 joe_eisma: nope 0909 nick: nope, so I will definitely get stuff wrong 0910 macey: sometimes maybe does she go out and eat melons with tuna 0911 macey: makes fun of gribbs 0912 jukite: Play red-rover 0913 nick: I've read scott pilgrim too many time to mess up too badly 0914 jmcculla: Joe, how long does it take you to draw out an average-sized issue? 0915 caseyballvins: Well the jokes are amazing and completely capture the torontonian mood 0916 caseyballvins: A+ jokes 0917 brella: or maybe she just knows they're harmless in hunter's weird version of a subconscious 0918 macey: a canadian friend told me once that scott pilgrim is, often, terribly accurate 0919 joe_eisma: hmm, depends. 3-5 weeks 0920 upguntha: did Hunter read Scott Pilgrim 0921 brella: scott pilgrim is the holy grail aight it's incontestable 0922 macey: and she lives right near tortonto 0923 guest-535695 entered the room 0924 guest-535695 left the room 0925 levoyageur: Leafs suck! 0926 caseyballvins: Scott Pilgrim is scarily accurate 0927 brella: uh oh hunter has to fight mga's 7 evil truants 0928 brella: sorry, 6 0929 macey: (her first reaction to hunter was "you are from toronto and i love you") 0930 jmcculla: The art is just too cool and it's gotten better with each issue...just wondering 0931 joe_eisma: thanks! 0932 caseyballvins: (i had the sme reactions) 0933 caseyballvins: *same 0934 jmcculla: Are we still looking at 100 issues? 0935 macey: wait, brendan can be the extra truant 0936 macey: there's 7 0937 brella: excellent 0938 joe_eisma: more, most likely 0939 caseyballvins: Perfect! 0940 brella: CHOKES LOUDLY at more than 100 0941 jmcculla: NIIICE!!! 0942 jess: wowowowow 0943 brella: i'm going to be ancient when this comic finishes sos 0944 jess: color 0945 caseyballvins: Preach, brella 0946 leanne: IM GONNA BE IN COLLEGE 0947 leanne: jfc 0948 brella: am i even gonna remember what's been happening or is it gonna be like 0949 macey: ah yes so i can expect to be running this chat when i'm a decade older 0950 brella: "grandkids when i was your age i was reading morning glories and being upset" 0951 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0952 jmcculla: Morning Glories will go down in Image Comics' 100+ Hall of Fame!!! 0953 upguntha: that is why we have a wiki ;) 0954 caleb_bollenbacher: how many series have done that at Image? 0955 caseyballvins: Twelve years later we have issue 100 0956 brella: "back in my day zoe was still alive" 0957 caleb_bollenbacher: I know of at least two 0958 jmcculla: lol @ brella 0959 kelso: i'm probably gonna have kids of my own when it finally ends. if it ends. 0960 kelso: that's weird. 0961 caseyballvins: I'll probably have graduated university 0962 jmcculla: I can only think of two right now 0963 brella: im gonna be a washed-up 20 something /stares into the abyss 0964 darrrrkvengeance: Spawn 0965 kelso: and we still won't know who the headmaster is. 0966 leanne: chew i think 0967 caseyballvins: I feel you brella 0968 macey: caleb 0969 caseyballvins: KESLO 0970 macey: leanne chew is at 34 0971 leanne: has chew done it yet?? i cant remember 0972 caseyballvins: *KELSO 0973 leanne: HAHAH JUST KIDD 0974 caseyballvins: DON'T SAY THAT 0975 leanne: iNG 0976 caleb_bollenbacher: invincibe and walking dead were all I could think of 0977 macey: oh my god, joe and nick, you'll still be going when chew is OVER 0978 philmaira: spawn 0979 brella: the headmaster was dumbledore all along everybody go home 0980 leanne: random but from darrrrkvengeance to macey there's like a rainbow of colors 0981 leanne: omg 0982 jmcculla: Dumbledore? Woooow lol 0983 caseyballvins: That's Dumbldore's next great adventure 0984 brella: shut up maria omg 0985 caseyballvins: Ilu 0986 jmcculla: I think the Headmaster is Hunter, honestly. 0987 brella: gurgling noises @jmcculla 0988 jess: oh macey did you see the link i tweeted you 0989 kelso: wait don't say what 0990 brella: very distressed gurgling noises 0991 macey: i had this theory that it was ike but then time was changed and now it's hunter 0992 upguntha: Library guy 0993 macey: just so i could include both theories 0994 brella: ike seems too obvious i don't know who to trust 0995 jukite: Well according to Nick in MG Days interview 0996 jukite: Or is this a red herring? One thing we've established about the Headmaster – who's barely 0997 caseyballvins: That we won't know who the headmaster is @kelso 0998 jmcculla: Now watch Nick do something like make Ian the Headmaster as the series progresses lol 0999 jukite: been seen at all – is that he's very good at deception 1000 brella: no no no. it's fortunato 1001 brella: no one will see it coming 1002 macey: jess 1003 jmcculla: @ brella...agreed! 1004 jukite: So...the Headmaster's barely been seen 1005 macey: tuna's something. maybe just a fish....but maybe.... 1006 kelso: oooohhhh well i feel it's like not knowing the doctor's name. 1007 brella: tuna's academy for gifted youngsters 1008 kelso: for the time being, it's GOOD that we don't know 1009 philmaira: Wasn't the pic on Hodges desk the pic of Abraham and Ike at Coney Island? 1010 macey: more like for gifted melons 1011 caseyballvins: I still like the melon as the headmaster 1012 kelso: makes everything a bit more exciting~ 1013 guest-535788 entered the room 1014 jmcculla: Yeah, what's with the Nurse's name being "Nine"...hmmmmmmm 1015 darrrrkvengeance: i love the Fortunato idea, but it would be weird if the headmaster were a Truant 1016 brella: ohoho 1017 brella: would it 1018 joe_eisma: phil--we've never shown what the pic on hodge's desk is 1019 kelso: maybe she was made like a clone or synthetically or something and she was the ninth one? 1020 kelso: and the first 8 died? 1021 macey: i mean, this was the only time fortunato's looked happy, and it was about melons. 1022 darrrrkvengeance: definitely the melon for headmaster. that's why it (he) is in the greenhouse 1023 macey: melons are so important to him. 1024 philmaira: just speculation, then 1025 kelso: or weren't as ruthless/helpful so they were diposed. 1026 upguntha: it;s a pic of pam and roy 1027 macey: well- nine is only a couple years older than lara and georgina, right? 1028 kelso: Irina is headmaster, and she's killing Ike cuz he'd just get in her way. 1029 kelso: oh my god 1030 macey: she must have grown up with them, but we only saw her once in 20 1031 kelso: WHAT IF IKE IS ABRAHAM 1032 macey: kind of curious 1033 kelso: IS THAT POSSIBLE? 1034 nick: nine is younger than georgina, older than lara 1035 macey: REALLY? oh my god then she was like 1036 brella: oh my god 1037 macey: two when she killed lara's mom 1038 macey: dagney had her hands full 1039 darrrrkvengeance left the room 1040 caleb_bollenbacher left the room 1041 caseyballvins left the room 1042 lacracha_mance left the room 1043 philmaira left the room 1044 jukite left the room 1045 upguntha left the room 1046 ashley left the room 1047 kelso left the room 1048 macey left the room 1049 page left the room 1050 carmen left the room 1051 brella left the room 1052 nick left the room 1053 alison left the room 1054 levoyageur left the room 1055 joe_eisma left the room 1056 izzy left the room 1057 jmcculla left the room 1058 guest-535467 left the room 1059 guest-535788 left the room 1060 jess left the room 1061 leanne left the room 1062 macey1 entered the room 1063 guest-535788 entered the room 1064 page entered the room 1065 lacracha_mance entered the room 1066 philmaira entered the room 1067 jess entered the room 1068 guest-535467 entered the room 1069 ashley entered the room 1070 carmen entered the room 1071 nick entered the room 1072 leanne entered the room 1073 darrrrkvengeance entered the room 1074 joe_eisma entered the room 1075 alison entered the room 1076 jukite entered the room 1077 kelso entered the room 1078 izzy entered the room 1079 brella entered the room 1080 macey entered the room 1081 upguntha entered the room 1082 caseyballvins entered the room 1083 levoyageur entered the room 1084 jmcculla entered the room 1085 caleb_bollenbacher entered the room 1086 nick: like the number 1087 jukite: Shiny 1088 darrrrkvengeance: i wonder if the failed test was like the Garden of Eden. taking us back to those apples 1089 macey1: OKAY I AM BACK can you imagine 1090 macey1: raising nine, though 1091 jmcculla: With the presence of time travel, is *younger* and *older* really relevant??? 1092 kelso: i'm going through my bible checking out all the 8 1093 brella: whoa two maceys 1094 joe_eisma: dagney is a saint 1095 jukite: LOL Descarets uses apples to analogise thinking of philosophies 1096 leanne: @kelso i have a post for that actually 1097 brella: ayup 1098 leanne: do you wanna see it? 1099 upguntha: genesis 22 8-13 1100 kelso: yesi'd love to! 1101 caleb_bollenbacher: @kelso that sounds brilliant 1102 brella: descartes dug his apples 1103 caleb_bollenbacher: i wanna see the post 1104 leanne: aight hold on! 1105 macey1: how did nine turn out like that under dagney's care, jesus 1106 caleb_bollenbacher: anything illuminating? 1107 jmcculla: @ kelso might be onto something lol 1108 caseyballvins: Dagney probably isn't as sweet as she seems 1109 nick: other than the birth of lara, we don't see nine with the other girls or Dagney as a child. 1110 jess: yeah leanne's 8 1111 jmcculla: I think ANY faculty at the school is sweet and sour! 1112 caleb_bollenbacher: hmmmm 1113 jmcculla: can't trust any of them 1114 kelso: well obvioously leanne was onto it first 1115 kelso: so she should get credit! 1116 caseyballvins: I don't trust any adult at this point (excluding future Jade) 1117 jmcculla: I mean, Hodge is cool, but she KILLED VANESSA when she was a kid... 1118 jmcculla: ...don't forget that 1119 brella: i don't even know if i trust future jade, honestly 1120 brella: i only trust 1121 jess: hodge is super shady jeez 1122 jmcculla: with a BRICK 1123 brella: the melon 1124 kelso: the two o's in obviously were a typo it makes it look like i was sarcastic oops 1125 jess: hahaha 1126 caseyballvins: MELON 1127 jmcculla: ...and a straight face 1128 darrrrkvengeance: i don't know if i trust the melon 1129 brella: and hunter; hunter can stay 1130 caseyballvins: True about future jade though 1131 alison: I wasn't aware that we were supposed to think Hodge could be sympathetic until that 1132 alison: recent interview haha 1133 kelso: yeah future jade seems to care about ike 1134 kelso: and suspisions are ike is headmaster 1135 caseyballvins: But is id I had to trust an adult 1136 macey1: future jade was cool until she just LEAD HUNTER TO HIS DEATH 1137 caseyballvins: it would be her 1138 macey1: she's still cool, but in a more ambiguous sense 1139 darrrrkvengeance: "from some island" my butt 1140 upguntha: Did we ever get a definitive answer on wetjer Vanessa died 1141 caseyballvins: WE DON'T KNOW YET MACEY 1142 brella: well hey hodge had a sacrifice so future jade had to keep up, macey 1143 leanne: ah here! there's some other stuff in the post too 1144 leanne: http 1145 jess: psst guys i found this 1146 jess: descartes had an architecture/building metaphor 1147 brella: FREAKING DISCOURSE ON METHOD 1148 macey1: descartes had a theory of building, hunter is supposed to build that thing 1149 jess: seems to jive with hunter being the architect? 1150 leanne: omg jessica 1151 jess: yea 1152 leanne: i was talking about 1153 macey1: ffffffuck 1154 leanne: descartes earlier!! 1155 jess: yayayyaya 1156 leanne: i was thinking of brian's minecraft presentation 1157 kelso: thank you leanne!! 1158 leanne: DESTROY THE OLD BEFORE CREATING FOUNDATIONS FOR THE NEW 1159 leanne: yeah no prob ( 1160 macey1: i was gonna say 1161 macey1: architect, and hunter as one as well 1162 jess: omg leanne 1163 macey1: that library guy could be benjamin. who knows 1164 darrrrkvengeance: well, Hodge kills *a* Vanessa after Vanessa goes back in time, but does that kill any 1165 jess: ah 1166 macey1: i just want to know who benjamin is 1167 darrrrkvengeance: or every Vanessa? 1168 brella: ehehe descartes said something once that reminds me of mg 1169 caleb_bollenbacher: that 8 1170 jess: leanne did you ever get around to the cyclic planes of reality theory? 1171 jmcculla: How many Vanessas are there? hmmmmmmm 1172 brella: he will always have his own thoughts on things/theories 1173 darrrrkvengeance: if Casey/Clarkson dies at the end of 28, that may not mean she's dead in the Now timeline 1174 brella: but other people will always have theirs too 1175 macey1: infinite vanessas 1176 jess: multitudes. multitudes of vanessas <3 1177 caleb_bollenbacher: i agree that the sacrifice bit is most likely, tho the Revelation one would be something 1178 brella: and that's what makes discussion interesting 1179 macey1: crisis of infinite vanessas 1180 brella: that no one knows the real answer 1181 macey1: a vanessa for everyone 1182 caseyballvins: Dang, Descartse, you said some deep stuff 1183 brella: oh my god 1184 brella: macey 1185 brella: you might say it's the vanessa of timelines, where everything is the worst 1186 jmcculla: a Vanessa for everyone? Abraham would like the sound of that! 1187 macey1: GOD 1188 kelso: goodness there are so many possibilities 1189 brella: hello waiter i'll take an order of morning glories darkest timeline 1190 brella: where everyone has goatees 1191 caseyballvins: YES 1192 leanne: @jessica 1193 jess: *goats 1194 jess: ah 1195 brella: vanessa put one washaway blue streak in her hair 1196 brella: ike lost an arm in the fire 1197 leanne: OH MY GOD JESSICA THAT WAS AWFUL 1198 macey1: i wonder if abraham worries about his kids growing up and stuff 1199 kelso: i feel like i'm not smart enough to be reading morning glories lmao 1200 philmaira: It seems like they are moving about on 3 dimensional version of Descarte's Cartesian Plane 1201 brella: hunter tried to swallow a flaming troll doll by eating it 1202 macey1: not necesarily that they have guns just 1203 leanne: it's okay kelso me too 1204 jess: @kelso same hahaha 1205 macey1: are they keeping tabs on their health?? are they using protection?? 1206 brella: @philmaira - yes!! 1207 jess: philmaira what do you mean by that? 1208 jmcculla: lol @kelso...ikr! 1209 caleb_bollenbacher: they're using melons 1210 macey1: he hopes they aren't participating in underage drinking. 1211 kelso: wait what about hunter and a troll doll? 1212 macey1: but they can have all the guns they want 1213 brella: descartes's cartesian plane is basically 1214 kelso: when was this established? lol 1215 brella: okay do you remember doing graphing in like, high school algebra 1216 brella: you get coordinates, put points on the graph, connect them all together 1217 kelso: mhmm 1218 brella: on this big (technically infinite) plane divided into four quadrants 1219 brella: that's the cartesian coordinate system 1220 philmaira: ellaborrate and I'll jump in 1221 brella: oh no no philmaira you go ahead 1222 brella: i mean you brought it up so i don't wanna like ramble over you 1223 leanne: what if this is happening on the imaginary plane 1224 brella: gogo 1225 leanne: like real numbers vs imaginary 1226 leanne: wait okay too abstract sorry 1227 philmaira: so that is looking at the third dimension with infintie stretched in all four quadrants 1228 jess: like a chessboard 1229 brella: nods 1230 brella: yeah exactly like future jade said 1231 caleb_bollenbacher: well friends, I gotta go write some stuff. have a good night! 1232 jmcculla: yea @ leanne that almost made my head hurt, but that would be cool lol 1233 philmaira: pull back into our dimension the third, well its more like the fourth, but that's another 1234 brella: everyone's at their little coordinates on the board, on the plane 1235 caleb_bollenbacher: nick and joe, cheers on another fantastic issue! 1236 jess: by caleb! 1237 brella: bye!! 1238 joe_eisma: thanks, caleb. later! 1239 jukite: Bye Caleb 1240 caseyballvins: Bye 1241 jmcculla: ditto @ caleb 1242 leanne: byee 1243 macey1: BYE CALEB we'll miss you 1244 darrrrkvengeance: bye 1245 upguntha: Bye 1246 jmcculla: i gotta get going too. this is my first chat but hopefully not my last. 1247 leanne: oh my god @brella coordinates on the plane 1248 leanne: like on a chessboard 1249 macey1: aaa and bye jmcculla!! 1250 upguntha: Nick is Hodge the Milner of MG 1251 leanne: ooOOOooo maybe too many references?? maybe too many references. 1252 brella: bye jmcculla!! 1253 jukite: Bye Jm 1254 leanne: BYE 1255 joe_eisma: bye! 1256 darrrrkvengeance: bye jmc 1257 jess: bye! 1258 philmaira: So think of all the 'points' on this 3 dimenional graph as the MGA students. 1259 jmcculla: Morning Glories will always keep me coming back 1260 jmcculla: can't wait til the next issue! 1261 caseyballvins: Bye jmcculla 1262 joe_eisma: glad to hear it 1263 leanne: ack i have to go for food time i will be back soon 1264 jess: but hunter resets on the 4th dimension 1265 jess: ~ time powers ~ 1266 leanne: hopefully with timelinesexplained and posted 1267 brella: ~ omnipotency ~ 1268 brella: okay not really 1269 darrrrkvengeance: i'm curious about all the suffering Irina is on about. 1270 jmcculla: MG made me start reading comics...it's an honor to read the story 1271 brella: yeah me too 1272 philmaira: There's something about HV and quantum physics that is hinted at from the beginning 1273 jmcculla: later guys 1274 macey1: i'm really curious what she means by them being as gods 1275 brella: i feel like it ties into 1276 nick: aw thanks 1277 darrrrkvengeance: is it just her own death/mortality. is it sort of ALL human suffering 1278 macey1: because damn, that's intense 1279 kelso: oh my goodness all this math and physics 1280 brella: the idea that kids like her and the truants have been being sent to mga for like 1281 brella: ever basically 1282 brella: and constantly fail 1283 brella: @macey i think it might tie in to cartesian philosophy which is basically that 1284 kelso: i go to art school 1285 kelso: i haven't dealth with this since high school 1286 brella: yes, god (aka abraham) created us (the truants) but we are independent and self-aware and 1287 brella: are therefore divine 1288 jukite: LOL its funny cause I see it from a khabbalist's spiritual perspective, and you bring it 1289 brella: in our own way 1290 darrrrkvengeance: (luckily my best friend is a physics teacher, so i have him to answer my Bell's Theorm/ 1291 jukite: with the scientific one 1292 brella: i might be reaching though 1293 caseyballvins: Really wishing I took philosophy this past hear now 1294 darrrrkvengeance: quantum theory questions. ;) 1295 caseyballvins: *year 1296 brella: philosophy is the best 1297 brella: except french existentialism 1298 brella: freaking french existentialists 1299 philmaira: Hilber Space is involved somewhere, but I don't know how yet 1300 jess: hahahahaha 1301 philmaira: *Hilbert 1302 jess: postmodernists though oh no 1303 brella: hell is other people 1304 jess: yup 1305 macey1: what are you all talking about, i love postmodernism 1306 brella: thank you sartre for your cheerful insight 1307 jess: postmodernism is great! 1308 brella: postmodernism is awesome 1309 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, if somehow the students at MGA sort of possess both death and life inside them -- 1310 darrrrkvengeance: not just their own, but death and life generally -- 1311 joe_eisma: got to run. thanks, everyone for reading! looking forward to chatting again for 29 1312 macey1: thank you joe! you rocked this bud 1313 jess: awh thanks joe, bye! 1314 brella: aaaaah goodbye THIS ISSUE WAS REALLY REALLY AMAZING 1315 upguntha: Are any connections between Rue Pittara library and fuutre library 1316 jukite: bye Joe! Looking forward to reasing 29! 1317 joe_eisma: the theories were particularly fun to read tonight 1318 darrrrkvengeance: maybe Zoe's schtick is that she sort of kills the potential for death 1319 caseyballvins: Bye Joe! Thank you for coming! 1320 joe_eisma: don't drive yourselves too crazy. ;) 1321 darrrrkvengeance: bye Joe, and thanks for another great issue! 1322 brella: impossible 1323 brella: we will always drive ourselves crazy 1324 nick: bye joe 1325 joe_eisma: haha. see ya! 1326 brella: yu will pay for our sanitarium bills okay 1327 macey1: haha, upguntha, rue pittara was just a street named after nickypoo 1328 brella: okay 1329 upguntha: bye Joe 1330 caseyballvins: With the help of mg 1331 macey1: because of course joe would put him in 1332 macey1: bye joe! thank you so much for coming 1333 brella: okay i need to go like. eat something before i die 1334 brella: i will probably be back later 1335 nick: I should up soon as well, any last q's for me? 1336 jukite: yes 1337 brella: ah yes actually why does your comic hurt so much 1338 darrrrkvengeance: lol 1339 macey1: nick, can fortunato be happy about melons forever? seeing him happy is nice. 1340 jukite: In the beginning of the issues Hodge tells Casey 1341 brella: big question i know 1342 alison: Nick, what did you mean by Casey always doing the right thing? I've always saw her as Good 1343 jukite: "You and I had an agreement/we keep our word where I;m from" 1344 alison: but definitely rebellious 1345 jess: nick, would you say morning glories is a cynical comic? 1346 alison: or is it just HER definition of "right thing" 1347 jukite: Is there subtext there, like..she's more devine or mephistopheles-like 1348 nick: some people are more trusting of casey than others. 1349 jukite: r is it..on the level? 1350 nick: zoe, for instance, wasn't quite as taken. 1351 nick: so it remains to be seen. 1352 nick: re 1353 brella: oh great 1354 nick: right now, i'd say the jury is out 1355 caseyballvins: Perfect 1356 jess: mm 1357 nick: looking forward to you all reading 29- has one of my favorite endings we've done yet 1358 brella: double oh great 1359 jukite: yay 1360 brella: ._. 1361 nick: and will wrap the whole mega-arc up. 1362 caseyballvins: Should we be excited or freaked out? 1363 alison: oh yay! I'm lookng forward to it. this issue was my favorite so far. 1364 nick: BOTH 1365 macey1: oh my god how can we wrap all this up, i'm scared 1366 brella: freaked out maria definitely 1367 nick: bye all 1368 caseyballvins: Great 1369 kelso: can't wait to read it! at least it has an ending!! 1370 macey1: bye nick! thank you 1371 alison: Thanks, Nick! Have a great night. 1372 caseyballvins: Bye nick! Thank you 1373 brella: THANK YOU NICK 1374 upguntha: gnight 1375 kelso: well, a more solid one 1376 darrrrkvengeance: by Nick, and thanks 1377 kelso: thank you nick!!! 1378 jukite: Thanks Nick! 1379 darrrrkvengeance: *bye 1380 brella: for bein a friendly genius and stuff 1381 nick left the room 1382 jess: bye nick, thanks so much for coming! 1383 macey1: he should put that on his card. nick spencer, friendly genius 1384 guest-536172 entered the room 1385 brella: he should 1386 caseyballvins: Yes to that 1387 brella: ok for realsies though. sustenance 1388 guest-536172 left the room 1389 caseyballvins: *friendliest evil genius 1390 macey1: now that nick and joe are gone y'all can discuss your ships without shame 1391 brella: sorry for like spewing nonsense about descartes 1392 caseyballvins: Go eat brella! 1393 brella: NO DON'T EAT ME OMG 1394 caseyballvins: The descartes was good 1395 caseyballvins: nom nom 1396 brella: ow 1397 darrrrkvengeance: oh, i had a question -- too late for Nick, but perhaps one of y'all has a theory 1398 brella: ok i don't even care that joe said casey/hunter is basically 1399 brella: ross/rachel 1400 brella: that just makes me like it more tbh 1401 caseyballvins: ilu brella (seriously go eat) 1402 brella: nO. I CANNOT EAT. THERE IS SHIPPING TO BE DONE 1403 darrrrkvengeance: at the beginning of 26, when the chef puts the morning glory on the plate of scallops, 1404 macey1: brella i am literally going to pick you up and carry you to the food 1405 kelso: lmao it makes me wanna make mgxfriends crossover art 1406 caseyballvins: I love rachel and ross and I don't watch friends and just ugh 1407 kelso: or graphics with friends quotes 1408 darrrrkvengeance: does he KNOW that Casey is involved with MGA; it doesn't seem to be a coincidence 1409 brella: do it kelso i will marry you 1410 brella: @dv i feel like it might've just been a coincidence but then again 1411 brella: morning glories are not exactly 1412 brella: a common scallop garnish 1413 darrrrkvengeance: since he draws her attention to it specifically 1414 brella: gasp. flower language 1415 jess: nick mentioned morning glory flowers are significant 1416 jess: hodge's dress 1417 alison: okay I didn't want to look stupid but did the dude in the library look like Ian or was tha 1418 alison: t just me? 1419 brella: i thought so too alison 1420 jess: jade's glowing morning glories 1421 alison: okay. I SHOULD'VE ASKED oh well 1422 brella: god i'm hungry 1423 caseyballvins: EAT SOMETHING 1424 jukite: Hodge coulda walked by and put it on the plate 1425 jess: (GO EAT) 1426 jess: hahaha 1427 brella: no. ships. philosophical questions. yelling. 1428 brella: i will never eat. 1429 philmaira: Did anyone else notice how the panels were kinda weird in the library scene/ 1430 guest-536208 entered the room 1431 guest-536208 left the room 1432 brella: how so? 1433 macey1: dv 1434 alison: Weird how? 1435 macey1: so it just looks that way 1436 darrrrkvengeance: well, whoever puts it on the plate, the server definitely draws Casey''s attention to it 1437 macey1: phil, elaborate 1438 darrrrkvengeance: "--with a little flower, from the kitchen." 1439 macey1: well i think casey got super detailed with her order, haha 1440 philmaira: like not staight, sorta rough and non uniformed 1441 macey1: i think that's because it's a dream 1442 brella: yeah 1443 caseyballvins: Hodge probably told her to order it with a flower 1444 macey1: dreams don't make sense; they are, so to speak, "rough" 1445 brella: this is so fun 1446 brella: mg people. friends 1447 darrrrkvengeance: ah, that's a good thought macey. or maybe it's a message from her to Abraham 1448 macey1: omg what if hodge plans casey's dinner orders 1449 brella: oh my god 1450 caseyballvins: And all her outfits 1451 brella: she specified everything on that list 1452 brella: even the orders 1453 macey1: the way she has to walk 1454 philmaira: the panels get wibble wobbly once Hunter finds the source oh his answers 1455 darrrrkvengeance: lol macey. that's the really reason Casey's pissed at her 1456 jess: oh phil that's interesting 1457 darrrrkvengeance: *real 1458 caseyballvins: When she can go to the bathroom, take a bath 1459 jess: psst macey your name rhymes with casey 1460 caseyballvins: What dogs and cats she can pet 1461 brella: gasp @jess 1462 brella: macey blevins 1463 brella: i almost said ballins 1464 kelso: macey is ballin 1465 brella: the biggest baller 1466 brella: ballin blevins 1467 caseyballvins: I always almost write ballins instead of blevins now 1468 brella: i mean at the end she was 1469 brella: bawlin blevins 1470 brella: but whatever 1471 brella: ok yeah bad puns a definite sign to eat goodbye friends 1472 jukite: wow bad form 1473 kelso: hey who know what the issue # is where casey and hunter are in the library? 1474 kelso: real quick ^ 1475 caseyballvins: See you later 1476 brella: #8! 1477 brella: i remember because 1478 brella: they had a date 1479 brella: 1480 kelso: thank you! 1481 caseyballvins: NOOOOOO 1482 kelso: 1483 caseyballvins: That issue broke me 1484 brella: all right sorry i'll go BYE 1485 jukite: LOL 1486 caseyballvins: Bye 1487 jukite: bye~ 1488 kelso: later! 1489 brella left the room 1490 darrrrkvengeance: bye 1491 jess: bye! 1492 caseyballvins: Do you think Roy likes to eat melons? (The important questions in life) 1493 macey1: roy is fortunato's only friend 1494 macey1: they eat melons together 1495 jukite: Roy is the scrifical ram, ne? 1496 macey1: yep, he's the goat/ram 1497 macey1: we sort of flip flop on what he is haha 1498 jukite: yeah he's totes eats melons 1499 jukite: biblically, it's a ram 1500 jess: don't goats eat everything haha 1501 darrrrkvengeance: but does he eat morning glories? 1502 macey1: he's SUPPOSED to be a ram but everyone calls him a goat 1503 macey1: omg you know i bet pamela is his caretake 1504 macey1: *caretaker 1505 jukite: it's what Abraham scarificed instead after passing God's test to bind Isaac 1506 caseyballvins: Totally! 1507 caseyballvins: Cause he can't keep secrets from her 1508 jukite: and then..they ate it 1509 caseyballvins: ~her only friend~ 1510 macey1: you understand her, roy 1511 darrrrkvengeance: definitely looks like a goat in issue 1 1512 carol entered the room 1513 macey1: you won't betray her 1514 guest-536268 changed nickname to carol 1515 jess: aaaaawwwwh 1516 jukite: Roy's gonna David around the the school, mindzapping people. that's 1517 jukite: the end game 1518 jukite: yes, I used David as a verb 1519 macey1: didn't we decide roy and david were in love too 1520 jess: roy and david merge into one #ghoat 1521 macey1: GHOAT 1522 jukite: LOL 1523 macey1: THAT WAS THE SHIP NAME 1524 jess: yES 1525 macey1: it's all coming back to me now 1526 carol: should i even ask 1527 caseyballvins: That's amazing 1528 macey1: i'm sorry you had to walk into this carol 1529 caseyballvins: My real MG otp 1530 kelso: oh my god 1531 jess: omg carol hello 1532 kelso: i leave the chat for one minute and i come back to "ghoat" lmfao 1533 carol: hey 1534 macey1: so seriously 1535 macey1: how is this all gonna get tied up next month 1536 macey1: how can you just tie this up 1537 mutt entered the room 1538 jess: i'd like for julie and casey to meet 1539 caseyballvins: I'm trying not to think about it too much because I have enough stress in my life as it is 1540 macey1: jess 1541 darrrrkvengeance: well, at least we'll probably get some closure on who if anyone kicks it 1542 jukite: well..in the MGDays interview, the immediate threat is Irina 1543 guest-536286 changed nickname to mutt 1544 jukite: so..bye bye Irina 1545 macey1: NOOO NOT IRINA 1546 jess: 1547 carol: nooo 1548 caseyballvins: I really don't want that 1549 mutt left the room 1550 caseyballvins: Irina is too amazing and just... 1551 macey1: although, joe did say they solved the "akiko looks like irina" problem people were having 1552 jess: what was that? 1553 caseyballvins: Can the ladies who kill please not all die? 1554 darrrrkvengeance: eh, she's sort of overpowered/knows too much. i wouldn't mind seeing Irina go 1555 macey1: people were getting them mixed up 1556 carol: one of them goes bald? 1557 macey1: maybe irina will just lose an eye or something 1558 jukite: well..as cool as a person/person conflict she is to Casey, her exit 1559 macey1: wait i like that. give my girl an eyepatch 1560 caseyballvins: Or loses her powers 1561 jukite: allows better poeple to be atagonists... 1562 jukite: like more Ike,...and Headmaster 1563 jukite: ...Ike 1564 macey1: well, 30 is an irina centric issue 1565 macey1: so i doubt she goes now 1566 darrrrkvengeance: plus, it lets Guillaume step up 1567 jukite: aww 1568 caseyballvins: Oh, issue 30, that'll be awesome 1569 guest-536124 left the room 1570 darrrrkvengeance: maybe ramps up the tension between him and Hisao 1571 macey1: HE HELPED KILL HIS BROTHER THE TENSION IS HIGH ENOUGH 1572 caseyballvins: SERIOUSLY 1573 macey1: THEY'RE KIND OF GOING THROUGH SOME BUMPS IN THE ROAD RIGHT NOW 1574 jukite: LOL twin no less...rough 1575 macey1: this is how mg does relationship issues 1576 caseyballvins: Oh man, I just want to cry about Hisao and Jun all the time (I'm a twin, that hit me verya 1577 philmaira left the room 1578 macey1: killing your brother, pointing a gun to your head 1579 darrrrkvengeance: well, that's a good point. but does it mean Hisao is going to actually take an antagonist 1580 macey1: getting separated through time 1581 caseyballvins: *very hard) 1582 darrrrkvengeance: stance in the larger power struggle against G and the Truants? 1583 caseyballvins: It's would strain any relationship 1584 macey1: nick did say once that hisao's story was gonna be one for vengeance now 1585 macey1: so, uh, there goes the truants being his family 1586 jukite: hmmm..makes Hisao cool cause he'll have to choose sides 1587 darrrrkvengeance: ah, i didn't catch that comment 1588 caseyballvins: Oh, Hisao, baby. (As long as you still wear sleevless shirts) 1589 macey1: poor goddamn hisao 1590 macey1: i hope hunter gets back to the present because if he stays in the future hisao might 1591 macey1: think he's dead or something 1592 caseyballvins: Well, he might be in the present now. Though, so hopefully 1593 caseyballvins: A hunter and hisao reunion would please me greatly 1594 macey1: they need one omg 1595 darrrrkvengeance: when did Descartes live, incidentally 1596 darrrrkvengeance: if anyone knows. (i could just wiki it i realize) 1597 macey1: he was french but lived in the dutch republic 1598 jukite: 1596-1600sd 1599 jess: later um 1600 macey1: OH I READ THAT AS WHERE 1601 darrrrkvengeance: ah, okay. so well before the Academy was designed in 1760. 1602 macey1: mmm, yes 1603 jukite: yeah..but the monastary/temple it's built on/around obviously is older 1604 macey1: damn, now that i think about it 1605 macey1: i bet mga is built atop that original monastery, and that explains the shrines and dungeon 1606 macey1: s 1607 jess: ahh yes 1608 caseyballvins: That would make sense 1609 darrrrkvengeance: i was thinking about the Hunter/Descartes connection, and Jade's "You built it" comment 1610 jukite: well..it's obviously some kinda leyline/spiritual power faultzone...and /coud/ 1611 jukite: also have been where Babel was being errected 1612 jukite: since there's references to that 1613 jess: yeah wasn't issue 22 set in iran? or something, my memory 1614 jukite: yeah..somewhere mid-east 1615 macey1: iraq, if it's the real tower of babel 1616 jukite: ^^ 1617 darrrrkvengeance: spatially, the Academy may not really be in "the real world" 1618 macey1: yeah i've thought the academy might be on some...other plane or whatever 1619 caseyballvins: Or at least parts of the acadamy 1620 jukite: well no...it could be the "next plane of existence over" and still contain some 1621 jukite: elements of the aformentioned 1622 upguntha: good night guys 1623 caseyballvins: Night 1624 jukite: night ^_^ 1625 darrrrkvengeance: gnight upguntha 1626 macey1: night upguntha 1627 carol: night 1628 upguntha left the room 1629 carol: i might have to go too actually 1630 macey1: you're all going to bed so early tonight guys 1631 macey1: maaan 1632 macey1: aww bye carol!! 1633 jukite: yeah, what gives? 1634 carol: it's like 11 and i have a test tomorrow 1635 jukite: ah 1636 carol: byee 1637 jess: carol xoxo 1638 darrrrkvengeance: bye carol 1639 jukite: time-zones are lame 1640 jukite: night Carol 1641 carol left the room 1642 jess: @ jukite leanne has a really thorough theory on planes of existence and timelines 1643 jess: so hopefully she'll post it soon 1644 macey1: leanne is crazy about them planes, let me tell you 1645 macey1: she's talked to me for like an hour before, about planes. 1646 jukite: the scientific aspect of it will be cool to see 1647 jess: ah i also thought about car crashes 1648 jess: jade's, and casey's 1649 caseyballvins: So back to Future Jade, my sister has a theory she is actually Hunter's mom cause a)ginger 1650 caseyballvins: b) knew what she said in the hospital 1651 caseyballvins: wouldn't answer how she knew 1652 darrrrkvengeance: i keep coming back to ittle Hodge's comment about "they came from under the ground" 1653 jess: there was double vision in jade's car crash, but not in casey's (literally crystal clear) 1654 caseyballvins: c) time traveling could have given her cancer 1655 darrrrkvengeance: anyone have thoughts on that. (the spatial location of MGA made me think of that) 1656 jukite: Does Huner say what happened to his mom? I don't have to issues available at the moment 1657 guest-535467 left the room 1658 macey1: future jade's a real shit mom then 1659 macey1: sending her son to die 1660 caseyballvins: RIGHT NOW 1661 jess: wouldn't hunter recognize her though? 1662 caseyballvins: *Though 1663 macey1: jukite p sure she had cancer 1664 jess: ah brb friends dinner 1665 caseyballvins: That's true, jess 1666 macey1: EVERYONE IS LEAVING US 1667 jukite: but wouldn't Hunter recognse her then? 1668 kelso: hm he might not 1669 kelso: she'd be a lot older 1670 jukite: Aww..beat me to it 1671 caseyballvins: It depends 1672 jess: I WILL RETURN MACEY (kisses you on both cheeks) 1673 darrrrkvengeance: other than the "sacrifice" text box, do we have other reasons for thinking Jade sent Hunte 1674 darrrrkvengeance: r to die? 1675 macey1: she also says before she opens the door that 1676 kelso: plus depending on how long she had the cancer, her hair could've been gone for a long time 1677 kelso: maybe? 1678 macey1: she wishes there was another way she could do this 1679 macey1: hunter's mom didn't have freckles 1680 kelso: hm true 1681 macey1: and had different eyes than jade 1682 kelso: welp there goes that theory 1683 kelso: maybe they were friends? or she knew her? 1684 caseyballvins: That's what I said when my sister told me the theory, no freckles 1685 macey1: however...you know, if there are future versions of characters 1686 macey1: like julie is like a future casey 1687 jukite: unless Hunter is a robot and Jade just vierws his video/memory files 1688 darrrrkvengeance: but she also says "what it will demand OF HER -- it goes beyond words" 1689 macey1: perhaps jade raised a future hunter? 1690 darrrrkvengeance: not what it will demand of Hunter 1691 macey1: dv 1692 macey1: the demand 1693 ashley left the room 1694 caseyballvins: I'm really stressed about Hunter 1695 darrrrkvengeance: but also if he's going to "do amazing things" that's a weird thing to say moments before 1696 darrrrkvengeance: you kill someone 1697 caseyballvins: Right though? 1698 jukite: well..sacrfices and all that 1699 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, at most you'd say you're going to do this one amazing thing 1700 jukite: and he did just time-reset everyone before that 1701 caseyballvins: But the amazing thing could be saving casey and allowing her to continue the fight, 1702 jukite: and build the stage therefor 1703 jukite: yeah..maybe originally Casey ate it and Hunter goes bezerk 1704 jukite: and now, Hunter eats it and Casey...does Casey stuff 1705 darrrrkvengeance: maybe he finds away to save Casey much later, like Casey tries to save her parents 1706 macey1: if we're talking about the future versions thing, maybe she means a future hunter 1707 macey1: will do great things? 1708 caseyballvins: Maybe 1709 macey1: oooh wait maybe hunter goes back like she did to save her 1710 macey1: and then their ages can match up 1711 macey1: shipping problem solved 1712 caseyballvins: I DIG THAT IDEA 1713 caseyballvins: A LOT 1714 jukite: well..their mental-ages 1715 darrrrkvengeance: Hodge tells Casey her parents aren't really going to die 1716 caseyballvins: Yeah, but who trusts Hodge? 1717 jukite: yeah, but we can't trust Hodge..she pretty much just wants to stop Irina 1718 macey1: no matter how much i adore irina i know it doesn't make plot sense 1719 caseyballvins: Hodge could easily be lying. 1720 macey1: for her to win 1721 macey1: there's still so much ike has to do 1722 caseyballvins: Agreed 1723 darrrrkvengeance: well, it's wise not to trust Hodge, but the way she says it is as if she expects Casey to 1724 darrrrkvengeance: agree 1725 macey1: i found it curious casey knows about irina's stanse and such 1726 caseyballvins: Same 1727 macey1: and she doesn't dislike irina- she feels like irina's actions are justified 1728 caseyballvins: She must have learned about the kids from Abraham? Maybe she met them during the 12years 1729 jukite: or Hodge fills her in 1730 darrrrkvengeance: maybe ties in with the suffering/sacrifice aspect of using the Cylinder 1731 darrrrkvengeance: well, she also recruited Irina in the first place 1732 darrrrkvengeance: or at least told Abraham about her 1733 tessa entered the room 1734 caseyballvins: Because Hodge told her to.... HMMMM what are you plans, Hodge 1735 darrrrkvengeance: did she do that following Hodge's instructions too? 1736 guest-536910 changed nickname to tessa 1737 macey1: TESSA 1738 macey1: TESSA!!! 1739 caseyballvins: I assume so 1740 macey1: oh man what if casey met some of the baby truants 1741 macey1: can you IMAGINE 1742 caseyballvins: HOW CUTE WOULD THAT BE 1743 darrrrkvengeance: LOL! 1744 caseyballvins: AND SAD cause she would have met Hisao 1745 macey1: which one is her favorite 1746 tessa1 entered the room 1747 guest-536952 changed nickname to tessa1 1748 macey1: i'm thinking vanessa? or akiko 1749 caseyballvins: Venassa probably 1750 jukite: Ian seems to most docile 1751 caseyballvins: Not Guillaume or Ian 1752 caseyballvins: Ian's a little shit (love him though) she'd have no time for him 1753 darrrrkvengeance: i hope Casey recruited Pamela for the school. that's REALLY why she's pissed at Hodge. ;) 1754 leanne: hello i return 1755 macey1: HAHA oh man a tiny pamela 1756 leanne: i just posted 1757 leanne: the timeline theories 1758 leanne: in the tag 1759 leanne: it's kind of lengthy hahah sorry 1760 leanne: but lemme know what you guys think!! 1761 caseyballvins: Oh, exciting! 1762 darrrrkvengeance: where are they posted? 1763 macey1: yes leanne i'll read em later 1764 macey1: dv 1765 leanne: dv? 1766 darrrrkvengeance: ah, i'm not sure what that is, but i guess i'll figure it out 1767 darrrrkvengeance: dv = me, i assume 1768 leanne: ohhh 1769 macey1: http 1770 macey1: there you are 1771 leanne: http 1772 leanne: and that's the tag ( 1773 leanne: i think. 1774 darrrrkvengeance: thanks much. i haven't tumbled 1775 leanne: ah gotcha 1776 leanne: did everyone leave D 1777 macey1: haha yea we slowed down! a bunch of people had dinner 1778 macey1: time zones, man. 1779 leanne: i leave for jeopardy 1780 leanne: in fifteen minutes 1781 leanne: ...hehehehee 1782 jukite: OMG that pic of ike on tmblr is awesome looking 1783 macey1: we need a new topic let's taaaaalk 1784 macey1: where akiko is. 1785 macey1: i want her back. 1786 leanne: AND HISAO 1787 leanne: OH YEAH I HAD A THING TO SAY 1788 macey1: YEAH both of them???? 1789 leanne: okay so do you remember at the end 1790 leanne: of hisao's last scene 1791 darrrrkvengeance: awesome. i bookarked it to read later 1792 leanne: (where his bro died cries a lot) 1793 darrrrkvengeance: *bookmarked 1794 leanne: there was like 1795 caseyballvins: Hisao is probably still with Jun 1796 leanne: a blue fash thingy 1797 macey1: yeah! it was with hunter's time travel scene 1798 leanne: in the back 1799 leanne: right?? 1800 leanne: when hunter saw 1801 leanne: those blue sparks 1802 macey1: in hunter's panels it was 1803 leanne: i legit thought 1804 leanne: that it was hisao like reappearing in time 1805 leanne: or out of time 1806 leanne: or something 1807 leanne: so maybe like 1808 macey1: well there must be something to it being intertwined with hunter there, i think. 1809 leanne: i want 1810 leanne: hisao and hunter 1811 leanne: to be friends again 1812 caseyballvins: My brotp 1813 macey1: we know hunter was worried about hisao at the time. perhaps he...put him somewhere else? 1814 leanne: and hunter to awkwardly comfort him (even though i hate hunter) 1815 leanne: and then be like 1816 leanne: "be free, my friend. free to wreck havoc." 1817 caseyballvins: yes 1818 leanne: and hisao's like OKAY and hunter's like wait not literally 1819 leanne: but oops too late hisao is beating up truants 1820 jukite: LOL 1821 macey1: once again it's all hunter's fault 1822 caseyballvins: Oh Hunter 1823 macey1: really just ian. the rest know how to fight back. ian is too wimpy 1824 macey1: every day is a bad day for ian 1825 caseyballvins: Ian would just run and hide probably. 1826 caseyballvins: "Nope I don't participate in this stuff nope" 1827 macey1: ian's strategy is to try to talk the opponent out of fighting 1828 tessa1: OKAY DONE 1829 macey1: and also, failing 1830 macey1: TESSA 1831 tessa1: except for explanationy pages 1832 tessa1: bajesus 1833 macey1: tessa, melons 1834 jess left the room 1835 tessa1: that's a lot to digest 1836 darrrrkvengeance: i'll be back in a few. 1837 tessa1: MELONS 1838 macey1: all day i was getting messages on skype about fortunato and melons! 1839 tessa1: hahah 1840 macey1: ALL DAY. 1841 caseyballvins: MELONS 1842 leanne: meloooons 1843 tessa1: lord 1844 tessa1: i don't know what to say about this 1845 tessa1: sorry i missed so much of the chat 1846 macey1: it is ok 1847 macey1: we've been all over the place all we can agree on is that melons = great 1848 macey1: and, also, timelines are confusing 1849 leanne: oh 1850 leanne: http 1851 macey1: and descartes 1852 leanne: WRONG LINK 1853 tessa1: 1. if casey dies i will do something like probably cry a lot and live in a hole 1854 leanne: http 1855 tessa1: 2. i need to research things 1856 leanne: i did a thing if u r interested 1857 leanne: it is timey stuff 1858 tessa1: i AM thanks! 1859 macey1: so, can we all at least agree 1860 macey1: irina is a goddamn babe this month 1861 caseyballvins: YES 1862 tessa1: I KNOW 1863 tessa1: holy god 1864 tessa1: ordering men around 1865 caseyballvins: DAMN GIRL, she was so fierce this issue 1866 tessa1: order me around next darling 1867 caseyballvins: Her speech though, shivers all over 1868 tessa1: same 1869 tessa1: okay so though 1870 tessa1: is jade like 1871 tessa1: priming hunter as a sacrifice 1872 caseyballvins: WE THINK SO 1873 tessa1: okay, good 1874 tessa1: i mean 1875 tessa1: bad 1876 tessa1: but good we're on the same page 1877 macey1: man future jade was being a good mom up until that point 1878 macey1: showing him good books 1879 macey1: taking him to see new friends with melons 1880 leanne: omfg macey 1881 macey1: and then leADING HIM TO DIE 1882 caseyballvins: A+ parenting 1883 tessa1: this comic thrives on parental issues though 1884 caseyballvins: Like Abraham 1885 leanne: offtopic sorry but 1886 leanne: are we as fans 1887 leanne: called glories 1888 leanne: or ????? 1889 leanne: bc i wanna be a truant ;A; 1890 tessa1: i call us glories 1891 tessa1: hahah 1892 leanne: but yeah glories makes more sense 1893 tessa1: me too actually 1894 tessa1: but glories makes sense 1895 caseyballvins: We're called nutcases for putting ourselve through this 1896 tessa1: so whatever 1897 leanne: i used to have "morning glory" in my sidebar 1898 leanne: but it got eaten first by chinese for chinese-american 1899 leanne: then trekkie 1900 leanne: hahahahahahah oops 1901 jukite: I think Gloeries or Truants are gonna apply eitherway, and I'd 1902 jukite: recognise either if I saw it for a MG fan 1903 caseyballvins: ^ agreed 1904 tessa1: has the coloring drastically changed in the past 2 issues or is that just me 1905 macey1: oh MAN i'm so pumped though for 1906 tessa left the room 1907 macey1: the next arc 1908 caseyballvins: SO PUMPED 1909 caseyballvins: Also terrified 1910 tessa1: (the big question are too overwhelming so i'm focusing on minute details) 1911 macey1: TESSA did you not notice paul little took over for this arc!! 1912 macey1: alex has a break 1913 tessa1: oh my god 1914 tessa1: are you for real 1915 tessa1: no one told me 1916 leanne: hahahaha 1917 tessa1: i am a dolt 1918 tessa1: sorry 1919 macey1: that is why alex is drawing things he has FREE TIME 1920 tessa1: EMILY DIDN'T KNOW EITHER 1921 macey1: OH NO 1922 tessa1: because we asked each other about it 1923 macey1: IT WAS RIGHT ON THE CREDITS PAGE GUYS?? 1924 tessa1: we were both very ????? last issue 1925 tessa1: WHATEVER 1926 leanne: K I GOTTA BAIL 1927 tessa1: i don't read the credits page 1928 caseyballvins: Haha 1929 tessa1: BYE LEANNE 1930 leanne: JEOPARDY IS STARTING 1931 leanne: BYE 1932 tessa1: i get blinded with excitement 1933 caseyballvins: Bye Leanne! 1934 leanne left the room 1935 tessa1: and skip to the action sequences 1936 caseyballvins: I love jeopardy! 1937 jukite: bye Leanne 1938 caseyballvins: Hmmmm I'm trying to think of questions right now... 1939 tessa1: macey were you super excited about smiling fortunato 1940 macey1: bye leanne!! 1941 macey1: i'm not counting it, tessa, it was a dream 1942 macey1: unless it turns out tuna's been crushing on hunter from afar 1943 tessa1: aww 1944 caseyballvins: Oh my god, imagine 1945 macey1: that's the tuna fish equivalent of a love letter. a melon 1946 caseyballvins: "Akiko, I am sorry, but I have eyes for Hunter" 1947 tessa1: lots of fire imagery 1948 darrrrkvengeance: AND, i'm back 1949 tessa1: again 1950 macey1: all that dang fire 1951 caseyballvins: So much fire. 1952 darrrrkvengeance: what's the tuna reference? 1953 tessa1: oh man 1954 tessa1: tuna is fortunato's nickname 1955 darrrrkvengeance: (sorry. it's my first chat.) 1956 darrrrkvengeance: ah, okay 1957 tessa1: no, it's a really kinda old and weird joke 1958 tessa1: haha 1959 tessa1: ask macey 1960 macey1: one day tessa called him "fortunasandwich" 1961 macey1: i spread it to the chat 1962 macey1: it exploded. 1963 macey1: it's a problem. 1964 caseyballvins: I always wondered where that came from 1965 darrrrkvengeance: lol 1966 tessa1: emily photoshopped a tuna on his face 1967 tessa1: the creators went ?????? 1968 jukite: yeah..last month I spent all night trying to figure it til I realised they 1969 jukite: were talking bout 'Nato 1970 tessa1: hahaha 1971 tessa1: did you guys speculate about where hunter saw the pretty lights before 1972 jukite: Well..on study hall someone made the interesting post about past lives... 1973 caseyballvins: Nope, not yet (I don't think) 1974 jukite: I thought maybe Hunter is in part, Descartes 1975 macey1: no i think it's a little obvious hunter is like 1976 macey1: a future descartes which is mega intense. 1977 caseyballvins: It's really intense. 1978 tessa1: mmmmm 1979 jukite: otherwise the parallel in stories seems so...easy, given Hunter didn't know that much abou 1980 jukite: t him when F Jade asked 1981 tessa1: can we talk about irina bringing ike in to be lynched 1982 macey1: who knew descartes would become a nerdy canadian teen 1983 macey1: yo when's ike gonna wake up 1984 jukite: LOL seems so 90210 1985 macey1: what if ike is asleep for like 20 more issues 1986 caseyballvins: Hunter's representing us torontonians! 1987 macey1: issue 50 "what the fuck's going on" 1988 caseyballvins: IKE WOULD THOUGH 1989 tessa1: like fucking AKIKO 1990 jukite: LOL be a weird way to catch up new readers 1991 jukite: for season 3 or 4 1992 caseyballvins: "So here's what you missed..." 1993 macey1: AKIKO AUGH 1994 macey1: where is she 1995 macey1: come back, angel 1996 tessa1: IT'S TEARING ME UP INSIDE 1997 tessa1: i might make her a shrine 1998 tessa1: cry on it everyday 1999 caseyballvins: I miss her so much. 2000 darrrrkvengeance: does Irina's mind control only work on adults? 2001 macey1: at least i hope she has a comfy bed 2002 jukite: LOL Be etheral in Peace, wherever you are Akiko 2003 tessa1: what's up with the mind control right now 2004 tessa1: who has the god powers 2005 macey1: dv 2006 tessa1: what's the connection 2007 macey1: yo can we talk about how irina found choking someone fun 2008 caseyballvins: They probably wanted to hide her in the woods and Ian demanded to find somewhere nicer 2009 macey1: when vanessa tells her to stop she says "yes you would ruin my fun" 2010 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, it seems she could have just made Jade drop the gun by suggesting it if it worked 2011 jukite: well..it is Irina...of course she would 2012 darrrrkvengeance: on glories 2013 kelso: i gotta cut in and say i may dislike irina the most out of all the characters. 2014 caseyballvins: Irina basically choked the readers too 2015 kelso: i wanna slap her 2016 macey1: no matter how much i love irina, i can always understand why she could be disliked 2017 caseyballvins: Agreed. 2018 kelso: but then she'd probably tell me to kill myself 2019 tessa1: me too 2020 kelso: and well 2021 macey1: she does some serious shit 2022 jukite: she is the villainess 2023 caseyballvins: I love Irina, but she terrifies me 2024 tessa1: mmmhm 2025 jukite: but I think it's a really good balance between her and Casey 2026 jukite: She's methodical, and Casey is so short-tempered and implusive 2027 caseyballvins: They're parallels are amazing 2028 jukite: but it's gonna be one hell of a cat-fight 2029 tessa1: i like this dynamic they're setting up 2030 macey1: i found it interesting when hodge told casey they were nothing alike 2031 tessa1: i hope they have interactions soon 2032 tessa1: yeah 2033 macey1: and that casey thought irina's actions were JUSTIFIED 2034 tessa1: I LOVED THAT 2035 caseyballvins: Right though, Macey? 2036 tessa1: favorite line 2037 caseyballvins: It's just wow 2038 macey1: i mean i'm sure she'll change her mind when she finds out what happened to jade and hunter 2039 macey1: but still, she can understand and that stuns me 2040 caseyballvins: Ballin' Blevins 2041 darrrrkvengeance: do you think Casey knows about Irina killing Zoe? 2042 tessa1: they're both kinda manipulative characters! but in really different ways. 2043 darrrrkvengeance: i doubt she would think that's justified 2044 darrrrkvengeance: maybe just the rebellion against MGA is what's justified 2045 jukite: well, she seems to be coming from "the wool over my eyes is lifted" 2046 jukite: the schools been lying to us, so her reaction is right 2047 jukite: and Hodge is like, not at Ike's expense 2048 caseyballvins: I don't think that Casey will agree with the killing, but she'll understand. 2049 macey1: yes she'll also be mad about zoe 2050 macey1: disappointed maybe. like she seems to think irina ain't that bad 2051 macey1: so then she'll find out irina is just terrible to her friends 2052 macey1: i wonder what casey would think of the other truants 2053 tessa1: which sucks because it's very polarizing 2054 macey1: i think she'd like vanessa and akiko at least. 2055 tessa1: and casey likes to pool resources 2056 darrrrkvengeance: on the subject of parents, etc., do you think the Academy may sort of itself have made the 2057 darrrrkvengeance: glories 2058 darrrrkvengeance: "the old gods abandoned us, so we had to make our own" and all 2059 tessa1: in what capacity? 2060 macey1: i was thinking like 2061 macey1: maybe those who formed the sort of "religion" behind the academy 2062 macey1: gave these people their powers and started this big game 2063 macey1: that abraham and the headmaster are now fighting? 2064 tessa1: yeah, i'm behind that 2065 caseyballvins: And like, the glories are the headmaster's players, and truants are Abraham's? 2066 jukite: makes sense to the chess analogy 2067 caseyballvins: Yeah, it defnitely does 2068 jukite: Casey to E-4. Irina to A-1. You can't fo that! 2069 alison left the room 2070 jukite: only...y'know..with timne/space 2071 darrrrkvengeance: well, i mean, we know the glories were all born on the same day 2072 macey1: every kid at the academy was born on may 4th, it seems 2073 darrrrkvengeance: maybe the MGA was responsible somehow for their existen 2074 darrrrkvengeance: ce 2075 macey1: if we go with the reincarnation theory i always though 2076 macey1: t 2077 macey1: you guys remember in 20- that guy ted? from underground? 2078 tessa1: my internet is wonking out, i might have to bounce 2079 macey1: when hodge talks to vanessa she sort of implies those people are gone 2080 darrrrkvengeance: some part of them was "grown" in the Greenhouse by the Headmaster? 2081 macey1: i thought maybe the academy rounded up special people all killed them all together 2082 macey1: so they'd have a batch of kids they could root out around the world and bring to 2083 macey1: the academy 2084 caseyballvins: hmmm that's definitely a likely thing 2085 caseyballvins: And totally gross and creepy, like MGA 2086 jukite: pod-people 2087 tessa1: i love that theory with all my soul, yeah 2088 tessa1 left the room 2089 macey1: TESSA NO 2090 macey1: we are down to five 2091 caseyballvins: Come back! 2092 caseyballvins: We're troopers 2093 jukite: mwahahaha 2094 darrrrkvengeance: also maybe links back to little Hodge talking about hearing the people under the ground 2095 darrrrkvengeance: how they don't want to die 2096 caseyballvins: Yes 2097 jukite: could also be why everyone seems to love water and have nightmares/ 2098 jukite: bad imagery with fire 2099 caseyballvins: Side note, anyone else really disappointed Casey didn't punch Hodge again? 2100 jukite: and why...making the kids run around nature in the woods is some 2101 jukite: kinda fun 2102 caseyballvins: (I live for those punches) 2103 macey1: casey punching hodge should be an annual thing 2104 macey1: once every 10 issues or so 2105 macey1: a punch 2106 caseyballvins: They're the greatest thing (I just wanted to see older Casey punch her) 2107 jess entered the room 2108 guest-537657 changed nickname to jess 2109 darrrrkvengeance: also, going back to the "test" that was failed -- which i sort of think as like the Garden 2110 darrrrkvengeance: of Eden, original sin, etc. 2111 caseyballvins: That's true. 2112 jess: hi guys what's going on? 2113 darrrrkvengeance: Jade tells Julie that they grown the apples right there at MGA 2114 darrrrkvengeance: but that she knows Julie won't eat it 2115 caseyballvins: There's sooo much garden of eden references 2116 macey1: the goddamn apples! we have romance going on there too like 2117 macey1: casey and hunter were supposed to have their date under the apple trees 2118 jess: ohhh 2119 macey1: and vanessa and brendan are under one on the 31 cover...? 2120 darrrrkvengeance: maybe that's a reference to the way the glories and Julie sort of pass the test that was 2121 darrrrkvengeance: failed before 2122 darrrrkvengeance: or to find out which of them CAN pass it 2123 macey1: that's a good theory 2124 macey1: how are we gonna keep track of all this symbolism jesus 2125 darrrrkvengeance: the whole "eyes were opened" line is of course Genesis chapter 3 2126 caseyballvins: It's like every other page 2127 darrrrkvengeance: Genesis 3 2128 jess: bless omg 2129 caseyballvins: And eyes opening is a reoccuring thing 2130 jukite: as Nine says 2131 macey1: god wait how did we not find that before 2132 macey1: there we go. important 2133 caseyballvins: Opening eyes = bad things happen (become naked, vunerable) 2134 kelso: i just need to read the whole bible 2135 kelso: summer goal 2136 caseyballvins: Basically 2137 jess: @ kelso same hahaha 2138 jukite: well, if we talk about Adam/eve and eating from the Tree of Know. 2139 jukite: iof good and evil, then , when they eat the fruit they learn the secrets of being (like) 2140 jukite: God 2141 jukite: So it's possible being this attuened is how the kids get their..powers 2142 darrrrkvengeance: And the serpent said unto the woman, Ye shall not surely die 2143 darrrrkvengeance: for God doth know that in the day ye eat thereof, 2144 caseyballvins: Oh, good theory jukite 2145 darrrrkvengeance: then your eyes shall be opened, and ye shall be as gods 2146 jukite: I'm khabbalist..so I approach all the stuff form spiritual junk 2147 jukite: but it's why I like the time/planes link, cause there's khabbalistic spiritual 2148 macey1: ah. you know i wish i'd caught that now i'm jealous 2149 macey1: why did we not see that before? dang 2150 jukite: theories on that too which is cool to see how they coincde 2151 kelso: i'm sitll thinking about all the reincarnations 2152 kelso: that's what seems to be going on 2153 kelso: "what do you remember?" 2154 kelso: and all the weird flashbacks 2155 jess: oh my gosh wow 2156 jukite: it does make sense, because re-incarnation is basically righting wrongs/sins 2157 jukite: and becoming "better/ like God" 2158 caseyballvins: It makes a lot of sense 2159 macey1: i figured the reincarnation stuff was for the game 2160 jukite: and they're just trying to right some wrings 2161 macey1: like if this has been going on for awhile 2162 macey1: it's like the pieces respawn 2163 jukite: wrongs* 2164 kelso: they're all reincarnations of adam and eve. yurp. why not. 2165 macey1: so they can be used again and again 2166 jess: what do you guys think of pawns to queens, as a chessboard metaphor? 2167 jukite: like..they're upgrading from pawns to Queens? 2168 caseyballvins: yes @ macey 2169 macey1: it may not be that specific, jess? like i feel that'd stretch 2170 jess: mm yeah 2171 kelso: the headmaster is the king? he doesn't seem to do much, and everyone's dying to make sure 2172 darrrrkvengeance: it also goes to the faith/sacrifice thing. when Abraham agrees to sacrifice Ike he 2173 kelso: he's protected 2174 jukite: for the chess reference, I'd say that's bacially how Jade is trying to see it 2175 jess: i was thinking on the lines of 2176 jess: you beat the game, or reach a certain threshold 2177 darrrrkvengeance: follows God's commandment, unlike Adam and Eve, and thus becomes the father of the Chosen 2178 jess: and are reincarnated on a higher plane of reality 2179 kelso: hmmm 2180 jess: or as a more powerful player 2181 darrrrkvengeance: People (as Adam would have been) 2182 jukite: well..they just be elevating their own astral/spritual selves, IE everyone is on 2183 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, when Abraham sacrifices ISAAC (the biblical characters, not the MG characters) 2184 jukite: floor 1, but epople like Jade/hunter/Casey learn to go to floor 3.. 2185 kelso: i got into this series cuz brella made a bunch of pretty graphics 2186 kelso: i wasn't expecting it to get so deep o__o 2187 macey1: haha, that's the thing with mg 2188 kelso: all of this is making my mind work haha 2189 macey1: sometimes you get really deep and theorize 2190 caseyballvins: Oh Kelso, I feel you (though I got into because she was freaking out over it and I thought 2191 macey1: other times, you just want to hold all the characters and hug them 2192 caseyballvins: oh fun!" 2193 jukite: LOl I got from reading Spencer's "Forgetless"...not the same..at all 2194 kelso: oh yes i came for the fun, too 2195 kelso: WHAT FUN 2196 jess: yeah leanne bugged me about this all last summer, and forgot to mention how dark it was 2197 darrrrkvengeance: Pamela just wants to hug YOU, macey pacey! 2198 jukite: LOL just think..the longer it foes the harder it'll be to convince people to read it 2199 macey1: nick's other comics are all so different! 2200 macey1: he's writing the goddamn secret avengers right now too 2201 jukite: what's it like? "Oh, sticking your brain in a blender" 2202 caseyballvins: After I read it I made my sister and best friend read it too. They haven't forgiven me yet 2203 macey1: PAMELA HAHA WELL. HOW ABOUT ANOTHER TIME 2204 macey1: i've gotten like three friends to read it they have no clue what's happening 2205 caseyballvins: I'm trying to get a punch more friends into it. I won't suffer alone 2206 darrrrkvengeance: almost picked up the first v. of Bedlam today, but then thought i'd wait for a non-MG week 2207 macey1: bedlam's so much different 2208 macey1: it's like elementary meets hannibal. 2209 macey1: it's so fucked up. 2210 macey1: (but 2211 darrrrkvengeance: i read the first issue on Comixology and it looked great 2212 darrrrkvengeance: i loved Madder Red's design, or whatever his name is 2213 jess: i have a signed first issue! but i'm planning to pick up the trade soon 2214 caseyballvins: I want to read his other stuff, but I have like no time. sigh 2215 darrrrkvengeance: i read the first 3 or so issues of Infinite Vacation until the crazy wait, 2216 darrrrkvengeance: but never got back to it to see how it turned out 2217 caseyballvins: I'll be back in a mo 2218 macey1: the infinite vacation hc comes out in the next few weeks i think 2219 darrrrkvengeance: i sort of felt parts of that were a bit too tasteless even for me 2220 macey1: YAWN okay friends, do we want to close up the chat and go to bed? 2221 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, looks like it's winding down 2222 jukite: Close up shop? 2223 caseyballvins: No, I just got back, haha 2224 darrrrkvengeance: fun first chat for me. hopefully i can make next month's as well. 2225 jukite: So..are we doing this twice a week when they do the double issues? 2226 jukite: *twice a month 2227 jess: we already have chats twice a month actually 2228 macey1: AAAAH oh no caseyb i'm sorry 2229 jukite: wha 2230 jukite: when? 2231 macey1: we already have extra chats, but we'll do two issue chats in september and october, yeah 2232 darrrrkvengeance: really? when's the next chat? 2233 macey1: usually in between issues. so if there's no delays then the next one would be.... 2234 caseyballvins: But no, that's a good idea. I'm glad I came to this, it was my first chat lots of fun 2235 macey1: july 10th! 2236 jukite: sweet 2237 caseyballvins: I'll mark that in my calendar 2238 macey1: i'm happy we have calendars now 2239 jukite: ? 2240 caseyballvins: Woo calendars 2241 darrrrkvengeance: yay, Mayans! 2242 jukite: you say that as if they're recent 2243 jess: oh sigh it's summer i don't even know what day it is 2244 jukite: it's a wed cause it's new comic book day 2245 caseyballvins: haha, so the summer time 2246 jukite: otherwise I wouldn't know 2247 jess: haha yeah 2248 macey1: ah yes, summer. a wondeful time 2249 macey1: OKAY well are we ready to head out 2250 jukite: yep 2251 jukite: Thanks for the chat 2252 jukite: t'was awesomeriffic 2253 caseyballvins: Awesome chat! 2254 macey1: awesomeriffic is a great word 2255 macey1: thank YOU friends 2256 darrrrkvengeance: well, i'll try to post some dark, dark vengeance -- i mean, comments -- in Study Hall. 2257 caseyballvins: Thank you Macey! 2258 macey1: yeah this was our best in awhile. with all the philosophhy 2259 caseyballvins: So much philosophy 2260 macey1: *PHILOSOPHY i'm not tired or anything 2261 macey1: but thank YOU 2262 jukite: also the wiki has forums I think that are gathering dust 2263 macey1: yes, the wiki's forums are painfully bare 2264 jess: i adore descartes in this issue 2265 macey1: i should get an account and help but, also, i am lazy 2266 jess: do we have things on the wiki? 2267 jukite: LOL I love te pic for the Headmaster...a shot of the greenhouse 2268 jukite: made me laugh 2269 jukite: okay, it;s go time 2270 caseyballvins: All right, I'm heading out! Good night all! 2271 delima entered the room 2272 jukite: peace and love and all that 2273 caseyballvins left the room 2274 jukite: ^_^/ 2275 jukite left the room 2276 guest-538095 changed nickname to delima 2277 macey1: night guys! now i must copypaste everything Category:MG tinychats Category:Chat Nick Category:Chat Joe